


DC Villians: Sapphire Phantom

by SarahFaded510



Category: DC Universe
Genre: DC Oc x canon, DC Sinestro, Lemons will be in here (Warning's will be in too), Multi, dc oc story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahFaded510/pseuds/SarahFaded510
Summary: Saphira Callahan somehow came to earth, unable to remember why she came here and who exactly she is. All she knows is…she is not of our world. And she isn’t your typical villain…what lies ahead for her when her own powers of fear are corrupting her…?(Warning: heavy violence, language and mature scenes, Rated 18 and above)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris/Victor Stone, Lex Luthor/Diana (Wonder Woman), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Thaal Sinestro/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: His favorite subject.

The smirking, bald-headed villain was led through the metal corridors of Gotham Prison. Lex seemed intrigued as to why the Commissioner had asked to speak with him, alone when he had decades of years left to serve after his last crimes. The supervillain was amused, to say the least. Whether he'll benefit from this, he had no clue, whether he would tell the truth of whatever the commissioner wanted him to say...He held so many secrets, dropping one or betraying someone could certainly happen now and he didn't mind it either way. As long he got some benefit from it...

His smirk widened when coming to the small room, where the old Commissioner waited, glaring at his smirking presence. "About damn time. Sit him down and leave us be...I can protect myself from him." He instructed the guards that held Lex firmly so he wouldn't attack or escape. Lex and the guards were surprised, but the guards simply sat him down across from Gordon and walked off, closing the heavy metal door behind them. Lex leaned back and smirked, hearing the click of Gordon's gun as he sat down. "Well isn't this a surprise Gordon...leaving the two of us to catch up?" he slyly remarked with malice in his voice. Gordon scoffed and kept his hand on his weapon, ready to shoot if Lex dares to try to harm him. "Please, I'd rather have a drink with the Joker than that...I'm here for information from you Lex." Luthor smirked "Well I can't give it away so easily Gordon...what information do you seek? And why am I brought into all of it?"

"Because it concerns your old....associate. Professor Ivo." Lex chuckled "Ivo? A dear old friend he was...but dead, unfortunately. Those cigarettes took him in the night..." "We know that Lex...but he was supposedly working on this...Amazo Project. We think we have one of his test subjects...tell me what you know and I'll consider knocking some years off your sentence." Lex closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and nodding curtly "Very well... I wasn't part of it, but Ivo offered for me to co-operate with it...the Amazo Project was his idea. I only invested in it for the sake of keeping him quiet. He wanted to build androids...beings that were powerful, unstoppable if you may...if I recall, he wanted to create a being that could absorb powers from other villains and heroes. But I believe that failed..." He smirked, "He spent hours and hours trying to create the ultimate being, but sadly, he failed to ever do so of I can remember."

Gordon sighed "I see....well, we have here what appears to be a subject...Ivo marked his subjects whether that failed or passed certain tests right?" Lex nodded "Correct. He would inject powers and DNA to see whether they would survive or succumb and thus, giving them permanent and exactly perpendicular scars and marks...however, I believe he said only a few ever survived last we spoke...." Lex was surprised by the find of Gordon but showed no signs of it.

Gordon cleared his throat "We found this...girl. She was found passed out in a business tower in Gotham...." he paused for a while before looking towards the supervillain "You're aware of the story when one hundred people were killed a month ago?" Lex nodded "I believe so..." He remembered hearing it from his fellow prison mates. "One hundred innocent victims, slain and brutally murdered...though your associates didn't share that much information last I heard..." He smirked to Gordon "You think the subject is the murderer?" Gordon narrowed his eyes " We know she did it, she admitted to it...she was the only one alive when we got there. When we found her and took her in for questioning, she claimed to not know what happened to her when she tried to save them, but she stated that she thinks she murdered them by accident..." 

"Murder and Accident are two very different words, Gordon." Lex spoke up "I damn well know that Lex!" Gordon intervened with a sharp glare "We arrested her on the spot...but when investigating her, we noticed the scars. And when questioning her, she stated that Professor Ivo gave them to her." Lex rose an eyebrow "How many scars were there?" he asked, now frowning. "Five. All Perpendicular and all the same length and width." This caught Lex's attention even further...not just one test, but five tests? Ivo was brutal...injecting power, even poisons into their blood, torturing them till they cried and begged for mercy, breaking their minds to the point of insanity...and this one survived all of it? Barely anyone alive and not robotic could pass a single test from the harshness of Ivo...

"Impossible." Lex simply said, glaring at Gordon. "Hmph. I'll show you then if you're going to act cocky about it." He looked back to the opposite metal door where a guard stood waiting. They nodded, going outside but from the other side, they could hear sounds of a struggle and the electric buzzing of a taser.

Before the two men, two guards held down the girl's arms, while another two pushed her in. The girl grunted and tried to break free as she tried to kick them away; grunting like her life depended on it. She had bright royal blue hair that looked too artificial to be real; it was messy and stained with blood and sweat. Her eyes were dark like sapphire's, but showed a wild sense of fear and anger as they were red and puffy from tears. Her outfit was tattered, covered in blood, and ripped along her legs, hips, and arms. Her eyes darted to Gordon and she tried grabbing him, the anger in her eyes was easy to see, as Lex could tell she was going in for the kill. But she was met with the taser stinging her in the neck before she could get close to the old Commissioner, causing her to cry in pain, slumping down as the guards continued to hold her back.

Lex was amused even further by this. "My she certainly likes you, Commissioner...." He joked though that earned a glare from both the girl and Gordon. "Stop playing Lex. Look at these scars and tell me if she's truly a survivor." He nodded to the guards again, who instead lifted the girl's arms, showing her bloody sides and where her outfit was ripped, but what stuck out were the five straight-line scars from her hip upwards to just near her chest. All the same length, width, and completely perpendicular to each other like Gordon said. Lex's eyebrows furrowed when seeing this 'All would have been done in a slow, painful manner...' He thought before he looked over and chuffed. "Well well well...you are right Gordon. She is indeed a survivor. Only Ivo would give such scars..."

"He was a fucking madman asshole! You speak like he's your best friend you basta-" She spat out with a harsh and cold voice, though one of the guards aimed the taser at her, not striking her, but enough to keep her quiet before she continued. Lex chuckled at her comment before Gordon sighed, clicking his fingers "That's enough out of you...take her away guards." He nodded to the guards a final time, as they all left, taking the girl with her, who glared at the two men, though no longer struggled before leaving. 

"And where will you take her Commissioner?" he questioned, watching her go before turning back to Gordon "She'll be sent to Arkham Asylum. We aren't exactly sure where she's from and why she came to Gotham..." "But that's all the info you'll get about her." Lex simply shrugged "Very well then...I do expect at least 10 years off my sentence no...?" He smirked. Gordon sighed, standing up "Fine...but only that at a minimum." He got up and nodded "Thank you for time Lex...but don't think just because you've helped the police of Gotham, you're completely clean of your past crimes..." And he simply left without a word further. The guards got Lex up and took him back to his cell in silence. Once they dropped him there, he was left with himself, in pure silence...but he smirked and chuckled, turning around as a folder was slipped under his cell door. 

He looked up to the window and smirked, seeing a female guard had slid them under. And not just any female guard, but his assistant Mercy Graves, who happily went undercover to help him break free that day. She waited outside the cell door, most likely to take the folder back to where it was before anyone would notice. He was glad of her assistance, as she was one of the guards who brought the girl in. He took up the folder and opened it, reading it closely. It was Ivo's notes and profile of her... "Hm...he only makes profiles for special subjects...this girl certainly was his favorite subject..." He mused, reading over further. Her name was Saphira Callahan, but written in bold words under her name were the words:

**SUBJECT CODENAME: SAPPHIRE PHANTOM**

"Sapphire Phantom...Ivo always had peculiar names for his subjects..." He mumbled as he read further into Ivo's notes about her. There were no descriptions for the first and second tests...

_'Test 3: I finally used that fear toxin Crane sent me for her third test. I expected her to fall victim to it like all the others as normally, I lose subjects after two tests...but she lived. She showed signs of dizziness and nausea but did not succumb to it as badly as I thought...the other poisons must have made her somewhat immune to it. She is clearly not a typical human...this makes it more interesting for her to test further on...'_

Lex chuckled "So he did use Scarecrow's toxin...he'll be glad to hear of that once I get out of here..." he continued to read, the ink words got thicker...a sign Ivo was getting more intrigued.

_'Test 4: I injected the Blood of a villain into her body. Killer Frost's blood that she happily donated to me in exchange for some money. Again, I expected her to succumb to death's door with it, as her blood was noted to be toxic and filled with icy poisons and toxins...but yet she lived. She now has the ability to conjure icy projectiles...she seemed happy with them though, more than the fear toxin. Will continue to experiment further and give her a final test int he next week or so...'_

Lex's eyes widened. "Fear and Ice...? Ivo you damn madman..." He continued reading even further, the words now were thick and pitch black for the final test reading...but the last page was splattered with blood. 

_**'Test 5: The Ice and Fear powers are merging. When giving her a test subject for her to kill, she hesitated, but I forced her. A new discovery was made that day. Now I regret testing her for all of it...she's too powerful. The fear powers...absorbed the spirit of the victim. Her body collapsed, but her eyes remained open, filled with an icy glare. She was unable to control herself. And now I fear I'm next if I don't keep her contained...I don't know how much longer I have...with her probably wanting to kill me and my body slowly fading into death...'**_

The words continued, but not focusing on the test itself...an extra note was added in the file. Gordon must not have seen it as it was sealed within an envelope with Ivo's signature initials in the wax.

_**'Lex, if you read this by any chance or hear of Saphira...take her in as a villain. Find a purpose for her...she can't control her powers. She believes she can be a hero with her powers...the world will never accept her with this. Find Scarecrow and Sinestro. They will know how to help her powers. Don't let the police get to her, or they'll kill her. Give her some purpose in life...I want my best subject to be the most powerful villain ever...**_

-Ivo

Lex slowly folded up the note and put it in his pocket. He slipped the folder back under the door, hearing Mercy pick it up and walk away...though he smirked, knowing she'll be back to free him. "Don't worry old friend...Saphira will be quite at home with the Legion of Doom...you'll just have to bear with me escaping from this damn prison first..." he chuckled and simply waited by the door for his assistant to return...

_**"Sapphire Phantom...a lost cause indeed...but, sometimes a lost cause is needed to get somewhere...and maybe you might just be what I need...don't get too comfy in Arkham Saphira...you'll get used to another better place very, very soon..."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Saphira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I didn't expect to get that many hits for the first chapter. But here's the second one anyway-

**_3 months later…_**

Saphira grunted, locked in a straight jacket, unable to move her arms at all from the locked position and plus, it was too tight to even try to break free from. She could only knock her side on the wall to make any single noise for all of Arkham to hear…but would anyone listen? No…no one listened to a lost cause like her and every room was soundproof anyway…  
“Damn, fucking place!!!” She cursed, knocking her side against the wall, only to be met with the harsh concrete that concealed her. She fell back to the ground with a thump, slumping over and letting the cool floor take over the heat of her body. She could at least try to break free of this hellhole, she was desperate, to the point she would gnaw an arm off or even die trying to escape…She didn’t want to live in a small room with no one but herself…it was all too much, and yet, too little at the same time. “Way to go Saphy…when you think just because ya killed one hundred people on accident and thought you’d be a hero…” She paused and slumped over to her other side 

**_“The world kicks you in the ass and dumps you…”_**

**_Flashback to 5 months ago…_**  
At the time, she managed to escape Professor Ivo’s lab and tried to make a living of some sort despite being tested on and tortured to no end. If Batman could rise from losing everything like his parents, surely someone like her could do the same? Nope. Didn’t work like that. There was a building of hundreds, being all locked inside by some gang, demanding money and whatever they wanted to gain total power over the corporation. She had heard a word from people nearby that no hero was available to take it at the time… It was the perfect chance she could prove herself. Maybe this would be her shining moment…!  
She remembers, flying up to the building on a wave of ice, slamming into a window, remembering the fear she could see in the eyes of everyone in the buildings…even the gang members themselves were scared of her. She remembers hearing their voices despite the fear in their hearts…all questioning…

**“Who the hell’s she?! Where’s Superman?! Or Batman!?”**

**“Hey bitch, if you’re looking for the fashion show, it’s down the other building!”**

**“Ya know…if she had bigger boobs she’d actually be pretty sexy…”**

That was the last she heard of them before everything went white... She remembers her body going as cold as ice, relaxing from tension she didn’t even notice she felt. The next thing she heard was the sounds of police sirens. When opening her eyes, she was met with all the members of the gang who mocked her and surrounded her, were now all on the floor, covered in blood, barely recognizable as they were decapitated from sharp ice shards that covered the area around her. She had killed all of them…in one single shot of ice. She thought she had saved a hundred single people…but when she looked around, wanting to hear the praises and thank you’s of the survivors…  
There were no survivors…  
To her own shock and horror, all the office workers who she thought she had saved, were also part of the bloody, mutilated mess…she killed them too. Clutching her chest, she fell to her knees, hitting the cold and hard icy floor. The chill of the ice didn’t compare to the chill in her heart. Realizing she had killed innocent bystanders, all who were already scared enough…but to be killed by herself when she tried to rescue them. “N-No….” She uttered out through strangled gasps of breath…she struggled to breathe… Her heart squeezed with pain and anger…He did this…he made her be a killer…not a hero…Hero’s don’t kill...  
All she remembered was hearing the sirens getting louder and louder…She heard cries of people, screaming for help, but no one was near enough to make those sounds. She heard people telling her to stand down…to let go…to not move…and then the world went black.

**_Present_**

Saphira’s eyes widen as she awoke; now realizing she had fallen asleep from her own thoughts. The screams, they were gone, they hadn’t been around her head ever since that day…the day exactly one hundred people were killed by her hands in one single room…Now she was here, in the asylum, everyone now thinking she was an insane serial killer who planned to murder those people for simple bloodlust. The commissioner was right…she heard the cold words he said when she saw that bald-headed guy…  
“She’s nothing but a lost cause…”  
She sighed, slumping over to the near-wall…, now moving her thoughts to that very bald-headed guy…Lex Luthor. She remembered that snarky, deep voice. Those dark eyes, filled with evil and malice… “He would actually be pretty fucking sexy if he wasn’t friends with Ivo…” She mumbled out… Luthor…that name, she remembered it. Not from the encounter before…from something long ago…why?

“Damn fucking hell…how the hell do I know that stupid name? Was he there when I was being Ivo’s pet lab rat?” She growled through anger. “Lex Luthor…” She mumbled out, continuing to do so until she slowly got to her feet, shaking and stumbling, but aiming herself not at the wall, at the door this time. She charged and slammed herself into the door, hitting her head on the side and collapsing after hitting the floor again. “Fucking hell…” she groaned, leaning her head back. Her head would ache for days at this point from that knock. Though, before she could even think to try the door again, the loud alarms of Arkham Asylum rang loudly. Saphira’s eyes widened…did she make the alarms go off?  
“Tch…maybe I triggered something… fucking finally might get me somewhere.” She mumbled, sitting back, deciding to wait to see if any guards would come her way. However, instead of what she expected to hear, the loud running and commands of guards walking to her cell, she was met with hearing screams and the sounds of explosions and battle…was someone trying to escape? She was curious now as she got up and limped her way to the door, peering out the tiny little window that allowed her to see outside. She indeed saw guards running, armed and ready to fight, but every time a guard ran to the left side, she would hear the screams of pain and anguish before silence…someone was going on a killing spree for sure.  
Saphira took this chance to try to break free. She used her body to now fully knock herself on the door, causing a loud booming sound to erupt when she did. She did it over and over…she would break her ribs at this point but she didn’t care. She wanted to break free like whoever else had somehow escaped…But before she could knock the door a final time with her body, and break her shoulder and ribs, the door suddenly exploded. She was sent flying, knocking back into the concrete wall, feeling her spine nearly crack from the impact…she felt blood trickle down her mouth. She was hit pretty bad, and her head was hazy and she was slowly giving into fainting…but before she did, she saw dark figures move towards her…and she swore she heard that deep voice of Lex Luthor spoke…

**_“Pick her up Grundy, make sure she doesn’t escape…we don’t want our newest member to leave our clutches… without getting to know where she’ll be staying from now on…”_**


	3. Chapter 3: Lex Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today-  
> Enjoy though!

Saphira suddenly awoke once more, but instead of being on the concrete floor of Arkham…she was laying in a soft, smooth bed. She sighed in relief, falling onto the soft pillows, sighing and taking in the warmth they had. ‘Maybe that was just one…long hell of a dream, maybe I’m here, living a good life…’ Though when she felt her side to see if the scars were there, she was met with the thin, but deep scars on her side. She grunted and sighed. “Great…so it wasn’t a dream…wait…” She realized…she could move her arms! She wasn’t in a straight jacket! She…was free!

She sat upright, looking at her hands, moving her fingers and seeing small ice particles escape from her...she was no longer bound. She chuckled in glee…she was finally able to move her sore arms. She rubbed and stretched them, they were stiff and hurt like hell, it was better than being held up. Though, when she lifted her arms, she noticed the smell…she smelt like a swamp. Whatever carried her here clearly hadn’t taken a bath in weeks…heck years judging by the stench that made her eyes water. She looked around the room, it was a small, no windows and a single door in the corner.

Saphira smirked and jumped off the bed, racing to the door, forgetting the pain in her body. However, the door was locked and it was the kind of door where there were no handles on the inside, but only on the outside. “Shit...” She sighed, going back to the bed figuring to just sleep since she was tired from all that just happened. But just as she sat on it, the door opened behind her. Her eyes widened and she flung herself onto whoever opened the door, hoping to get a chance to escape. But just as she pinned them down, the door slammed shut. Great, now she was locked in with someone.

But this wasn’t any someone. She had pinned down Lex Luthor himself who was smirking and looking to the blue haired girl, clearly very amused. He was also in a different outfit. Not the orange prison uniform, but some kind of metal armour that stood out with its purple and green colors. Saphira countered a glare at him and conjured a sharp icicle and aimed it at his neck, ready to slit his throat. “You…the hell you got me here for asshole?! And how the hell did you escape Gotham Prison?!” She demanded. Lex simply chuckled and raised his hands in defense “Awww, No thank you for saving you from your future demise…?” Saphira remained where she was “Demise? Stop playing tricks Luthor.” “But it is no trick my dear…Gordon was going to come in with his guards and kill you. I simply saved you from your future doom.” Saphira glared and pushed the icicle closer to his neck “Prove it.” Lex obliged and managed to press a few buttons on his near arm.

The machines on his wrists whirred and suddenly, a recording was being played. “Very well…as I was sneaking around Arkham, I managed to record this conversation…” He muttered. The voices they could hear were of Gordon and a single officer. “I want you to go to that cell with the girl…Saphira’s cell…” his voice rang clear “Sir? Are we releasing her? Sending her to Gotham Prison?” The guard voice asked sheepishly. “No…Kill her. We’re wasting our time keeping her locked here…get rid of her. We’ll make it seem like she’s committed suicide…keep our reputation up.” The tape ended there with Lex looking to Saphira.

She was shaking, anger…sadness, fear…they flowed through her eyes… **“That…fucking …BASTARD!!!”** She screeched and threw the near icicle into the near wall. It shattered into thousands of pieces as she let go of Lex. He simply watched her now as she fell to her knees, unable to believe what she just heard…

“He…was gonna kill me just because of his reputation!? His damn fucking reputation!? He’d rather see me dead than see me at all!? That…FUCKING…” She slammed her fists into the cold floor…tears escaping her eyes. “I…I thought I was gonna get the help or even leave that place….b-but…” “The world isn’t kind to everyone Saphira…” Lex spoke up, offering his hand to her. She got up but didn’t take his hand as she continued to glare at him. “The hell did you bring me here then?!” Lex’s eyes shined and he chuckled “Isn’t it obvious…? Think for a moment…what am I to the world?” Saphira rose an eyebrow “I’m not a fucking kid idiot…you’re a bad guy…”

Lex shook his head as the smirk faded to a frown “Not just a simple bad guy or villain….the GREATEST villain in the world. People fear me every day for what I do…much like you…people feared you after what happened no?” Saphira grunted “Yeah…so? I killed a hundred people-“ “By accident.” Luthor countered before she could finish. Her eyes widened “H-How did…?” “I know this? A Killing like that has to be an accident…but Gordon and everyone else seemed to think you did it on purpose…” Saphira was confused “The…hell are you sympathizing with me? W-What did you do to make the whole world think you’re…m-meaningless?!”

Lex looked at her, completely serious as he rasped out “What did I do? Absolutely nothing…I simply tried to be like everyone else…I came from a background of abuse and thinking I’d be a hero if I did good things… but people looked down on me for my ways… People saw me as a threat rather than an ally…But what made me this was more than just abuse…The reason Superman and I became enemies…was his fault.” Saphira looked stunned “His fault…? What did he do…?” Lex pointed to his bald head, his hand shaking…in rage “He took my hair away by letting Kryptonite chemicals singe and ruin it…my whole image and my reputation was gone too…and what did he say? _**‘It was an accident Lex’…DOES THIS LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT TO YOU?!?!”**_ he suddenly boomed, glaring daggers into Saphira’s eyes as he towered closer, his laid back personality vanishing into thin air as he glared down at her.

Saphira flinched and backed into a wall and raised her hands, now scared of the once smirking and confident man before her. “O-Okay Okay fine…you don’t have to yell...he did that to you and you sought revenge…?” Lex simply dusted himself and nodded, calming down. “Correct…thus creating where you are now…” Saphira rose a brow “Where…I am now?” Lex chuckled, back to his usual self “My dear…you’re with the Legion of Doom now…ring any bells to you?” Saphira shook her head. Lex rolled his eyes “Please…I brought you here to be a villain!”

Saphira glared “You expect me to be a villain now…?” Lex smirked and replied back with a question “You expect the world to accept someone with powers like yours…?” Saphira went silent, looking down and raising her hands, cold from the icy powers inside her…yet…he was right…she killed a hundred people and took their souls by pure accident…leaving her with their voices mocking and hating her…and would someone like the Justice League want her? Gordon was right…she was a lost cause…but maybe that was a good thing…  
  
Saphira looked up, glaring to Lex, but lowering her hands. “…What will happen if I join you? What do you want from me…besides being some lost cause…?” “Hmm…I do have a plan…the very person who created that fear toxin is a member here…Scarecrow…but I know of someone else who uses fear as a weapon…you join us, I’ll get those two to fully help you control your powers and make a true villain out of you…” He smirked, lacing his hands behind his back. Keeping quiet about Ivo’s wish…if he dared say anything about him…she’d kill Luthor on the spot for sure.

Saphira narrowed her eyes “Wait…help me? You’re villains and you’re willing to help me?” Lex nodded with a smirk “We may be villains my dear and we may have our evil ways…but if it means we can help another become stronger and more powerful on our side…we will certainly be there for a fellow villain or villainess…” He offered his gloved hand to her “Now…will you…or won’t you?” Saphira looked down to his hand…feeling the chill it gave. She shut her eyes, thinking over it one more time…before she reached out and took his hand. “…Fine….but if you betray and kill me…consider my soul coming to haunt your ass for eternity…” Lex chuckled at this, but moves his hand away and knocked on the door, letting it open and standing back for Saphira.

**_“Now…that’s all out of the way…let’s go fully welcome you into the Legion of Doom….”_ **


	4. Chapter 4: The Legion of Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this was an incredibly long chapter...but I'm happy to keep writing this in my spare time!

Saphira was led into a warm, pleasant light. She sighed in relief, though she was met with another woman’s eyes. Her eyes were a bright blue, but that was all she could see apart from the dark red lipstick on her lips. She was dressed in a full black bodysuit, tail, and cat ears included. She simply eyes Saphira and smirked “Our little friend’s woken up I see…” Saphira backed up a little, surprised from how close the woman was to her. The woman giggled “Awww, not a talker are we? You certainly slept through the noise of escaping Arkham…” Saphira narrowed her eyes “What exactly happened when you got me outta there lady…?” The woman smirked “Oh, just killing a few guards, near-death explosions while escaping the Justice League…a shame too. I never got to see Batman for long…”

Lex rolled his eyes “Good grief Selina. Be glad I kept you here despite your little crush on Batman…” Saphira was confused….Justice League? That sounded familiar to her head…and yet it didn’t? Maybe she heard Ivo say something about them in the past “Justice League?” She questioned. “Our main enemies. We’re a gang of villains, they’re a group of heroes.” “And you’re in love with one of them?” Saphira questioned. Catwoman giggled “Happily so. But anyway…we need to get you some fresh clothes Saphira. Follow me.” She simply turned on her high heel and walked. Her heels were higher than they looked, but she walked in them like they were the easiest pair of shoes to wear.

Saphira slowly jogged after her as Lex let the two women be. “So…I’m taking it you’re a cat lover, judging by the outfit,” Saphira spoke up, figuring to start off somewhere. Selina laughed “Odd question indeed, but it’s obvious no…?” “Just trying to break the ice lady…” Saphira mumbled back, looking around. The Architecture was pretty damn good for a villain's lair. She was expecting it to be cold and dark. Oddly, the walls were a pale, warm white. It soothed her, despite feeling her stomach twist and turn in uncertainty. Her stomach did a flip when the ground suddenly shook. It sounded like something heavy was coming towards them. Saphira readied herself for a fight, but Catwoman continued to walk despite the shaking floor.

“Don’t be alarmed, kid. That’s just Grundy probably nearby. He was the one that picked you up…though apologies if you smell like a swamp. Grundy doesn’t really clean himself.” He continued walking, her heels clicking against the tiled black floor as Saphira again jogged to her side. Though, she came to a halt when she was met with a terribly foul odor and a giant of a man towering down from her. His skin was white as snow, though sunken and almost the skin looked like it had died. His hair was grey and messy, while he had piercing white eyes that gave Saphira shivers of disgust. He looked down at the new member before him and slowly raised his hand, letting it rest lazily on her head. Great, now her body and her hair would be dirty…

Saphira said nothing, though Grundy spoke up in a deep voice “Grundy…saved girl. Grundy…did good?” He asked, looking to Catwoman. She nodded with a sweet smile and patted his arm. “Yes you did good Grundy. She’s alive and awake. I’m just leading her around, you go on ahead.” Grundy seemed satisfied as he nodded, giving a grin to Saphira, though his teeth were yellow, he tried to make an effort. Saphira only smiled back, nervous, and trying not to gag. She didn’t want to seem rude…for a villain he was being rather sweet despite his appearance.

Grundy then continued and walked off, the ground shaking from the tremors he gave in his footsteps. Saphira breathed deeply as Catwoman giggled. “Aw come on. Grundy may…stink, but he’s got a good heart…despite being dead on the inside.” “Yeah, but he could clean himself a bit…how did he die and come back then?” “I’m not sure, but he told us he arose from a swamp, hence the smell. Anyway, here’s your room.” Saphira was knocked out of her thoughts as they stopped in front of a plain black door. Selina tossed her a set of keys with a smile. “Here. There’s a bathroom and shower in. And some extra clothes. Go wild kid. When you’re done, come along this corridor and I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Saphira placed the key in, twisting and opening the door with a soft creak. The room was dark on the inside, but she could make out what was inside. “Hey uh thanks anyway-“ She turned to thank the woman in black, but to her surprise, she was gone. Already moving off and gone within an earshot. Saphir sighed, going inside and flicking the near switch. Seeing the room light up, Saphira certainly was surprised. It was pretty decent. A bed, dresser, desk, a near bathroom with a shower like Selina said. And she saw a black singlet, full-body suit laid on the bed. Perfect. She quickly locked the bedroom door to not have any intruders…just in case.

She wasted no time and almost ran to the shower, closing the bathroom door and immediately turning the water on. She quickly undressed and left her bloody and ripped clothes to the side before getting into the sweet, clean water. She sighed in relief, resting her head on the near wall, letting the water run over her blood matted hair and down her body. She felt sharp pains of the water running near her wounds, but she didn’t care. This was all she needed right now. “Fuck…how badly did I get injured…?” she took the time to look over her body, apart from her five identical scars, her arms were pretty bruised. Plus, her other side was pretty badly grazed. She washed the blood from her hair, while letting the water wash off any dried blood, sweat, and dirt on her.

Eventually what she thought were hours, only minutes in real-time. She did eventually leave the shower, wrapped herself with a towel to hide her body and wrapped another over her hair, trying to get it dry as possible. She walked out, rubbing her throbbing head. ‘Damn…I must have hit my head pretty damn well when knocking that door…shit I’m gonna be feeling this for weeks…’ She thought. She looked over her clothes and sighed. Thankfully her underwear wasn’t ruined as the white, bloody mess of clothes Saphira happily tossed into the nearby trash can that stood at the rear door. She quickly put on the suit over her underwear, relieved it wasn’t that tight on her, but certainly showed off her somewhat adequate muscles on her stomach. She let her long, now damp hair fall to her back and just hit below her waist. She felt a little cold with her arms and shoulders showing, but she figured not to complain too much at this point…

She remembered Selina’s instructions. She walked out, feeling the cool tiles on her feet made her nervous once more. She locked the door and looked towards where she was told to go…it felt unsafe to just walk down a corridor and expect not to get hurt, harmed, or scared. She walked slowly, feeling her feet make quiet little echoes. Though to her relief, there Selina stood with a smirk. “About time. Meeting’s about to start.”

Saphira rose a brow “Meeting? What about?” Selina only giggled and tugged on her arm “Just get in here before Lex starts to notice…” She was tugged quite harshly into the nearest room, though she hissed quietly in pain, feeling the claws of Selina dig into her wrist. She however was lured away from the pain when seeing the humongous room before her that was filled to the brim with different villains. All different shapes and sizes…some not even human, but living monsters. Others all had malice and evil flow within in their eyes…and they didn’t seem pleased to see Saphira herself walk in. The room fell silent as they all turned to the bluenette. Saphira swallowed what pride she had in her now tight throat. She may have killed one hundred on accident, but she got the feeling the villains here had killed over THOUSANDS if not more.

Lex however spoke up from the deafening silence “Glad to see you’re here Saphira. We were just about to start, take a seat.” He instructed. Saphira glanced to Catwoman but sat on the nearest empty chair while Catwoman did the same. “Fellow villains and villainess’s, we here have a new member. This is Saphira Callahan, Sapphire Phantom.” The eyes of the villains all-around went to her again…she gulped slowly and tried to stay calm…everyone was watching her, how was she meant to act?!

“She was one of Professor Ivo’s subjects…but unlike many of his living ones, she survived.” Now the villains slowly murmured and mumbled to each other. ‘Ivo was more well known than I thought…sheesh.’ Saphira thought, leaning back. Lex raised his hand as silence fell “She’s currently trying to get used to her powers…make her feel welcome. The world’s turned on her, just like how it turned from all of us…” he simply paused and cleared his throat, looking about the room. His eyes scanned the room and his eyebrows furrowed. “…Where’s Sinestro? He’s never missed a meeting.” Catwoman was the one to speak up this time “About that…I was gonna tell you before, but you seemed busy…He’s been captured by the Green Lanterns and being held in Oa for his past crimes. He managed to send a distress message this morning to say so…” The villains all mumbled again, though Lex silenced them, harshly slamming his fist into the near table. Saphira flinched and sat upright as Lex sighed irritably. “Silence all of you…I guess once we rescue Sinestro I’ll explain to him what he’s missed…for now. Let’s continue.”

Hours passed from the discussions. It mainly compromised of what other villains did, whether they found precious artifacts and got away with them, or failed to do so and ran into some heroes. Though nothing really stood out among them, and many of the villains weren’t successful. Lex simply nodded his head and turned away once all was said and done. All the villains took this as a hint to leave. Though as Saphira was about to follow, Lex turned to her. “Saphira. Stay here for a moment….I have a task for you.”

Saphira sighed and walked over with Selina following. “Hmph. Excuse all of the others…newbies don’t sit well with them. However…it angers me to know Sinestro wasn’t present.” “Who is he anyway? And why only him?” “Consider him to be your…mentor for your powers…along with Scarecrow. The same one who created the fear toxin that flows within you…” Saphira’s eyes widened “Hold on…you found out about that?” Lex smirked “I have my ways of obtaining information…” he cleared his throat and frowned “But apart from that. I want you to go find Sinestro. Get him out of Oa and bring him here…consider that your initiation into The Legion of Doom...”

Saphira rose an eyebrow “Ok…uh. Where the hell is this Oa place?” “Oa is the planet where the Green Lanterns hail from…Sinestro is a yellow lantern. Their enemy. Hence why he’s been captured.” Saphira was aghast. “Wait…you want me to go in alone to some random fucking planet, millions of miles away, somehow sneak into and search the whole damn thing for one guy and expect me to leave unharmed!? If that’s the kind of ‘initiation’ then I’m considering leaving now…” Lex was getting frustrated now as he rubbed his temples “I wasn’t planning on sending you alone Saphira…not without the proper resources and the right people…”

“Hmm, you’re not leaving me out of this Lex…” A Dark, raspy and chilling voice rung out behind Saphira. She flinched and whipped around, only to see the Scarecrow himself. He was like a horror, futurist modern version of the very Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz…it was disturbing and interesting at the same time. However, Saphira could see his mouth somewhere under the rags that covered his face. He gave a wide grin to her. “I demand to go with her…she’s partly my experiment no…? It was my toxin that gave you your powers correct?” Saphira glared “…So you’re the reason I have crazy spirits screaming in my head? And the reason I ended up killing a hundred innocent victims?” Scarecrow chuckled in amusement “The very man…don’t think ill of me my dear…consider them a present for being the new member…but the one you’ll need most is Sinestro….he LIVES on fear. His powers come from other’s fear…he and I are the perfect ones to keep you in check…” He chuckled again and his creepy grin never faded.

Saphira gulped “R-right…I just want a hundred spirits to shut up and not wake me in the middle of the night anymore…” She had chills running down her spine…the fear on him was everywhere. Scarecrow laughed and patted his chest “One hundred is petty to me…I hold more than one thousand…one hundred thousand, if not more…you get used to them…maybe you’ll have a million flowing through you.” Saphira backed up a little as The Scarecrow towered above her, but thankfully Lex spoke up.

“Enough…fine, you’ll go with her. You know Oa well…this isn’t the first time we’ve had to bust out Sinestro…” Saphira gulped…maybe going alone would be better. She didn’t want the crazy Scarecrow anywhere near her! “I’ll go too, Lex...” Selina spoke up. Saphira sighed in relief and nodded. “Fine…you may take one more member with. I advise it should be-“ But before Lex could say who, someone rushed over and hugged Lex’s side, nearly toppling the bald leader over. Saphira flinched seeing it was a girl, probably her age or a few years older.

“LEEEEEXY~!!! Can I go!??! Please, please?!?! I wanna see what this Oa place is like!!” The girl whined. She had white skin, but she looked like she came from a circus. Her eyes were a sky blue, while her outfit was a duo of black and red along with her makeup. Her white-blonde hair was done in two short pigtails, blue and red dyed on each one and she seemed to be wearing roller-skates on her feet. Lex grunted and shoved the girl off of her “Harley…might I remind you the last time I sent you on a mission, you blew up an entire factory warehouse?!” Harley twirled one of her pigtails and gave a sheepish smile. “I know…buuuut I took out the guy you wanted me to kill…and I got all that gold from the factory!!! Please can I go!?? I’m bored here!” Lex rubbed his temples and sighed. “Fine. But that’s it. You leave tomorrow at dawn. I expect none of you to fail…and Saphira?”

Saphira looked over as Lex nodded “Stay alert. Oa is heavily guarded and contained…you need to be cautious and calm…if you end up killing one hundred Green lanterns…you’ll have another planet be after you….” Saphira sighed and nodded “I’ll try Lex. No promises, but I’ll try…” Lex sighed and nodded, walking off without a further word.

Harley soon raced and halted right by Saphira, her eyes bright and her grin huge. “Hiya~!!! Harley Quinn, nice ta meetcha!” She held out her hand. Saphira took it carefully, but flinched when feeling an electric shock flood. Harley only cackled like a child and grinned “Heh. Shock buzzer. Sorry but I love messing with the new guys! Aaanyway…you killed one hundred people in one shot? By accident? How!?” Saphira grunted and folded her arms “Let’s just say I don’t want to speak about it…” Harley pouted but grinned as she grabbed her arm and started charging away.  
  


**_“Come on then!!! I gotta let you meet my friend Ivy!! And everyone else!!! Oh, can I call ya Saphy for short? Wha? What do you mean we’re going to fast?”_ **


	5. Chapter 5: Sinestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chap for ya. Hope you enjoy!

“EY WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!” Harley’s voice shrieked into Saphira's head. She flinched and conjured a sharp crystal of ice and aimed it at the clown girl. “THE HELL YOU WAKING ME UP FOR LIKE THIS?! IT’S FUCKING THREE IN THE MORNING!!!” Saphira retorted. Harley simply giggled, sitting on the end of the bed. “Lex said we have to be up early!!! Come on the others are already awake!!! I got ya some breakfast too!” She pointed to her desk where a plate of eggs and some rather burnt bacon stood. Saphira yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes “Ok…sheesh can I shower and get ready first?” Harley giggled “Aight Saphy. I’m just excited!!!” She squealed before making a dash out of her room and slamming the door.

Saphira sighed, falling back into the bed and sighting. ‘Yesterday certainly was…eventful…’ She thought. Not only did she meet Harley Quinn, but she also got to meet her friend, Poison Ivy. She certainly was calmer than Harley, but she wasn’t coming on the mission. She had other…'Plans’ She got to meet some of the other villains though like Clayface, the Riddler, Shark King…some real weirdo’s, but clearly not as bad as she thought. Harley was an…interesting girl, however. Before Saphira even knew it, Harley was her best friend already. She pitied her though…she was told by Harley herself about who she was before.

Living and madly in love with a crazed clown named The Joker. A complete madman who abused her when she was scared or refused to hurt and kill an innocent bystander…Eventually she was dumped outside. But managed to join the Legion when she proved herself to be a brute force…but Joker used to be part of the Legion till he quit due to certain circumstances. But she told Saphira not to worry and considers him “A Lump of Crap who deserves nothing but her foot in his ass.”

Saphira chuckled, slowly getting up and heading to get ready. Before even she knew it, she was walking down the corridor towards the entrance of the building, thankfully equipped with a set of combat boots Catwoman left for her. She munched quietly on the last of the rather burnt bacon as she saw her three other teammates wait for her. Catwoman smiled and got up “Good timing. Jet’s just been refueled. Thankfully by the time we get there, it’ll be their dark hours...” They made their way outside, the air chill and crisp. Saphira shivered as she looked up at the huge black jet. Harley grinned “And that’s when we strike and free Sinestro! Wait…how are we gonna get in? This jet sticks out like a sore thumb Selina!”

Selina smiled and took out a small remote “Lex recently put a special feature on…we can make the jet to look exactly like a Green Lantern jet.” She pressed a button and the jet’s colors changed before them, slowly turning into a black and green spectrum and settling down. Odd green symbols stuck from either side, but Saphira walked onto the jet with everyone else as the entrance closed behind them. “So…Oa eh? What’s the place like Scarecrow?” she asked the patched-up villain. Selina went to the pilot seat and started pressing a few buttons

Scarecrow grinned as Saphira and Harley sat across from him. “Oa is…a very mysterious planet. Home of the Green lanterns…Everyone there is filled with the willpower of their Power Battery.” “Power battery?” Saphira questioned, never hearing of the Green Lanterns before. “Oh yeah, you don’t know…tell her Scarecrow.” He grinned towards Saphira as she flinched again feeling chills run down her back. “Ah…the lanterns. Such an interesting story of the universe…The Guardians of the Universe learned and created special Lantern Corps that are organizations from the different colors and emotions…they fight with special rings that conjure up power from these emotions.” He began as the Jet slowly started to turn on, whirring and slowly moving.

“Each color represents an emotion they are driven beyond… Green is Willpower, one of the strongest in the Galaxy…Sinestro is Yellow, the power of Fear. Hence why Lex wants him just as much as me to help you with your…fear powers.” He gave a snarky grin to Saphira but continued as she listened further. “…Red is Anger, Blue is Hope, Orange is Greed… Indigo is Compassion, Violet is Love…I believe there are Black and White Corps as well….however I’ve never once seen or heard of them…but these Lantern Corps are some of the most powerful beings in the universe…” he sighed and leaned back as the Jet flew up and started to take off.

“Hang on everyone. This ride won’t be an easy one…” Selina warned. Saphira, Harley, and Scarecrow clung to the near bars to hold on as suddenly the Jet surged forward, probably launching into Space. “So wait…each lantern has its own planet? Including this Sinestro guy?” She asked, wanting to hear more of this. Scarecrow nodded “Correct…however, he rules a planet named Qward…but he came from another distant planet. Unlike the others, he created his own corps, the Yellow Lanterns…the Sinestro Corps he dubbed them…”

“He named them after himself? Laaaame…” Harley grumbled and laid back as the jet stopped surging and now simply flew over the air. Scarecrow chuckled “But his powers of fear are…interesting. He uses fear as a weapon. Harnessing their enemies fear into becoming stronger…that is where you may pick that skill from Saphira. Sinestro is the definition of fear…and you might have to start looking a little more frightening to get stronger…” Harley nodded and gave a nervous smile to Saphira “Ehehe…Sinestro’s pretty scary…and strict. I went on a mission with him a year ago…and well, let’s just say he and I don’t go hand in hand ever since I accidentally fucked the whole thing up…”

“Great…” she sighed “Better just rescue him and get it over with…” She mumbled. “Lighten up! Sinestro’s a nice guy…ok, not really, he’s an asshole. But hey, maybe you’ll warm him up!” Harley playfully punched her shoulder. Saphira rolled her eyes “You just said he’s holding a grudge from a mission you from a YEAR ago…I wield Ice and Fear Harley…I don’t think I can warm anyone up.” She sighed. Silence fell over the three of them for the rest of the ride until Selina spoke up. “Guys, we’re here.”

“Already!? Gosh I didn’t even feel it…” Harley yawned and stretched, getting up. “We went through portal’s Harley, you wouldn’t have felt a thing. But stay low guys…I can sense this mission won’t be easy.” Saphira was impressed “Portals…? Sheesh, fancy much?” “Ah, Lex hates long-distance travels…plus, it makes the mission quicker,” Selina explained as the jet slowly came to a landing and the entrance door opened. “Wait…the air feels...normal?” Saphira asked, surprised to feel the air was the same as earth’s despite being on another planet. “Oa and all the other lantern planets have a special atmosphere where any living being can breathe and live on happily…” Scarecrow informed with a grin “You’ll be surprised…many earthlings and creatures from other planets come here…”

Saphira shivered again as she flinched from him…he snuck up right behind her so quietly… And God that voice was disturbing… Harley raced out as Saphira and the Scarecrow followed while Selina came out last, pressing a button that cloaked the whole jet to become completely invisible. “Woah…this place is amazing!!!” Harley mused. Saphira looked around. Woah was an understatement….

The buildings were all strange bizarre shapes and sizes…and green, beautiful lights shone from each of these buildings…plus what stood out further was as strange green lantern statue that stood what appeared to be the center of the giant planet. “This is like Las Vegas! Well…a more green…futuristic version of it…” Harley mumbled out, leaning on a huge mallet Saphira didn’t even know she had. Saphira however turned her attention back to the sights around her…She hasn’t seen a beautiful city like since…well never!

“Enough gazing everyone. We have to find Sinestro…where to they keep their prisoners though?” “I can sense out Sinestro’s power ring with my own fear powers…Allow me to lead if you please,” Scarecrow said, surprising the three girls. With his guidance, he led them down the city passing streets and buildings for around a half-hour until he stopped, pointing to a particularly large building that stood out from the rest. “There. I can sense Sinestro’s power ring from within there…that building must be the prison.”

“Great! Let’s go!” Harley attempted to run to hit but Scarecrow grabbed her by one of her pigtails “Not so fast Harleen…look.” Harley grumbled as she yanked her hair away “Its Harley dammit!” She grumbled, though now taking notice that the entrance of the building was guarded by two figures. Both garbed in green and black suits, and both looking around with a careful eye. Thankfully the Four were hidden safely where they couldn’t be seen.

“Shit…how are we gonna get past those green guys…the last time I went up against Green Lantern, I barely made a dent…” Harley sighed. “Allow me,” Selina smirked and dashed ahead. Saphira watched intently as she manages to sneak behind the two guards, making no sound, before she took out a small bottle and sprayed some bright pink perfume. The two guards turned, about to attack, bit suddenly they collapsed before being able to realize who it was. Harley grinned and rushed over “Course Ivy lent ya some of that sleeping pheromone!” Saphira walked over, carefully looking at the two guards, seeing they were knocked out completely. “Remind me to thank her later. Anyway, let's go.” She ran in as the others followed, Saphira last, unable to keep up with how fast the three were.

They eventually crossed into a long passage before coming out a huge room that took up the whole tower…cells upon cells upon even more cells stacked around them, but oddly all empty. “Shit…how the hell is we gonna find Sinestro?! Should I yell for him? SINES-" She was about to scream but Selina quickly muffled her mouth. “I’d rather you don’t and wake the whole of Oa up…” Though suddenly a voice responded to Harley. “I’m up here you incompetent imbeciles!!!” The voice was deep, but clear and came from at least six to seven rows up. “Hey, Sinestro! It's Harley and co here! We’re gonna bust you out! Just…uh…hang tight ok?” She replied “I’ve waited EXACTLY Twenty four hours for you fools to get here! I refuse to wait any longer!!! I the Great Sinestro, DEMAND you save me NOW!!!” He demanded. “Sheesh…” Saphira mumbled to herself. And she thought Lex was angry enough.

“See what I mean by him being an asshole…?” Harley whispered. Saphira agreed…He seemed ungrateful for the fact THEY were the ones rescuing him. It was already making her irritated…She was tired from waking up so early. Sinestro’s demands weren’t making her feel any better. “Saphira. Can you get us up to the sixth row?” Selina asked, shaking her out of her thoughts. “Yeah! Can…you like conjure a platform or somethin?” Saphira shrugged “I can try…” She slowly relaxed her hands before moving them, releasing ice particles that swirled around, moving together. Saphira held the image of a staircase in her mind…and slowly the image came tor reality as the particles formed and placed a huge staircase before them. “Saphy…You’re fucking awesome!!!” Harley grinned racing up the stairs, though she slipped on a few but continued her way.

“Sheesh, this Sinestro guy sounds like a dick alright…what’s his problem?” Saphira mumbled as she stepped first before the other two. “I’m as clueless as you are…he’s always been like that since he’s joined the Legion…out of all of us, he joined the earliest…” Saphira rolled her eyes “Hmph…I’ll give him a piece of my mind then…we’re saving his ass and this is how he treats us?!” They all continued going up the stairs, Saphira slightly angry now... Harley was already up there and blabbering to Sinestro. “Hey, we have a newbie here who made this staircase!!! She’s super cool and YOU’RE going to have to teach her about…fear and stuff!” They heard Sinestro scoff “Me? The last student I taught completely betrayed ME and wishes nothing but death upon me and my Corps...I’d rather throw myself into the sun than go back into teaching a mindless, stupid human!”

That was it for Saphira. She was not tolerating that kind of selfishness, villain or not. Selina tried to hold onto Saphira to calm her, but she was already marching up the stairs. “Well, gee! You seem pretty fucking full of it for someone to get captured AGAIN and yet when you DEMAND to be rescued, you treat YOUR saviors like crap!!!” She hissed out, so much that Harley even looks surprised. “We’ve flown probably one hundred FUCKING miles and already you barely know me, and yet you think I’m some worthless idiot…I AM NOT LETTING YOU WALK OVER ME YOU LITTLE SHI-“ She managed to reach the top, but she stopped her words and dead in her track as she came face to face with Sinestro.

His skin was a bright, magenta like color, his hair was pitch black with a single white streak, all pulled back. He had a thin pencil mustache that oddly complimented his chiseled face. His clothes were yellow and black, not quite identical to the Green lantern guards, but close enough. What surprised Saphira the most were his eyes…his bright, golden eyes bore right into her dark blue ones. They were filled with anger, probably from Saphira’s insults. However when his eyes locked with hers…they changed. Did he look…amused? Saphira was in shock…she was expecting some extravagant looking alien or some hulking behemoth. He was so…simple and yet he wasn’t…her heart started to beat faster than usual and her stomach was twisting when looking into his golden eyes even more…What in the world was happening to her? Why did she feel so angry and yet…so nervous at the same time?

Both seemed to be completely silent when looking at each other, but Sinestro was the one to speak first “Human…if you weren’t my rescuer I’d strangle you on the spot for speaking to me, the great Sinestro, like that…” He simply hissed out, his golden eyes glaring back at her. Saphira shook herself out of her thoughts and glared back “Just shut up and let us get you outta here…” “Good to see you Sinestro…” Scarecrow chuckled and waved “I see you’ve met your newest student Saphira…Lex has asked you and myself to train her, though namely you, as she has the same powers of fear as yours truly…” Sinestro rose a brow “Hm. That explains why I can smell the fear off of her.” “Shut up.” Saphira simply grunted, looking around the cell, trying to see a way to break Sinestro out.

“Hmm…no code or lock or anything…how do we break you out then?” Selina asked, walking forward. “They’re using some of the green lantern’s battery power to keep me contained…and this making my power ring completely useless in this. You’ll have to shut the whole power down.” He pointed to a grey box that was pinned to the wall. “One power outage coming right up then~!” Harley said in a sing-song like voice and raced down the icy stairs and grabbed her mallet, slamming it forcefully into the box before anyone could protest against her actions. There was a huge explosion of green energy from the power box, but the lights went out and including the cell bars that kept Sinestro contained. However just as Sinestro’s ring began to glow Yellow as he flew out, the alarms blared a bright red and let out a huge wail.

“Shit…Nice going Harley you set the alarm off too!” Saphira grumbled as she slid down the icy stairs. “Hey, at least I freed Sinestro!!!” Harley retorted and stuck her tongue out at Saphira. “Less talking, more running!!!” Selina yelled as she raced down the stairs, knowing trouble was going to be following. Saphira rushed down with Sinestro floating ahead of her and Scarecrow somehow managing to keep up. “Fools, you could have easily pressed the power switch inside without tampering any alarms whatsoever!!!” Sinestro grumbled. “Well, gee now ya tell me!!!” Harley yelled back as she followed the group 

They neared where the jet was, now standing out again on Selina’s command. But before they could get even close to it, suddenly a huge surge of green power blasted near the group. “Fuck, we got company!!!!” Harley cried out. “Allow me to handle them!!!” Sinestro turned, holding on his hand in a fist, where his ring glowed on his forefinger. Slowly he conjured a sharp wave of energy and fired it directly at the attackers. A bunch of Green Lanterns was hit, but many dodged and continued firing. Sinestro was quick to block it as he formed a shield to protect himself. Saphira decided to help out as more and more lanterns were coming near them. At least twenty surrounded them.

“Stop where you are Sinestro!!!” One Lantern called out “You’re not escaping our clutches again! You and your friends will be held in front of the Guardians and sentenced to death!!!” Saphira readied herself, turning away from the running group and ready to fight. “Saphira!!! Come on!!!” “You go, I’ll handle them…I need to get some tension off of me anyway.” She smirked, readying her attacks. “I can handle myself you mindless brat!” Sinestro growled, firing more attacks from his ring. “Just shut it and let me help you at least asshole!!!” he called back, firing icy attacks that hit square into some lanterns, knocking them back. However, she was suddenly hit by a huge force of green energy…it burned against her skin. It hurt like hell…but suddenly she felt her heart race…the world spin around her from the shock of the attack…the voices whispered from their long silence…

**_“Let us out….Let us out!!!”_ **

**_“Kill them…KILL THEM…”_ **

**_“ No Mercy….NO MERCY…”_ **

‘No no no…No…’ Saphira fell to her knees…it was happening. The one hundred spirits were trying to escape...what will they do!? She had;t a clue as this has never happened before. Saphira clutched her head, hearing the voices continuously chant and scream. “What are you doing human!?!?” Sinestro’s called out to her…but she couldn’t hear it. Her body slowly relaxed, her eyes pale white and face completely neutral as she slumped over. The Lanterns stopped firing in surprise…did they kill her?

No...far from it actually. Suddenly Saphira let out a harsh scream as her body recoiled. She screeched out a shrill cry of pain:

**_“GET THE HELL…OUT…OF….MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!”_ **

Everybody was awestruck to see such an event…the only one who smiled was Scarecrow who watched with interest. “Now….we shall see what Saphira’s fear powers really do…” he chuckled. Saphira floated up, her eyes now glowing a sickly pale white. Her body hung loosely while floating, but her mouth stood agape…and slowly, in a flash, white spirits began to escape her mouth. Flying in every direction as they charged at the Lanterns. They quickly protected themselves; conjuring shields as the spirits bounced right back off them. But they persevered and continued to try to attack the lanterns. At least a hundred all swooping down and trying to take them out, all going for killing intent.

The spirits screamed and howled in anguish as they kept trying to attack…it was like a horror movie. The Lanterns were terrified…Sinestro could see the fear in their eyes… “W-What is this?! I-is she…controlling them!?” He questioned, unable to believe what he was seeing. “T-This...this is what killed one hundred people….?” Selina questioned. “Not quite…the spirits you see now are indeed a hundred victims she killed before…it was one or two spirits who killed a hundred…” “W-Wait…as in one of those things has the power to kill one hundred people!?” Harley asked “I don’t think so…Saphira only had two spirits when she killed the hundred… “ he sighed “The people she killed weren’t the lanterns. They were innocent people, completely defenceless…That shows how powerful they are. But it seems they simply wanted to be let out as of now…but she isn’t strong enough to keep them quiet forever…” Scarecrow continued to watch

The Lanterns were failing to protect themselves as the spirits, screeching louder and louder, slowly started to break into the shields…the Lanterns wouldn’t be able to win with only twenty of them. “L-Lanterns retreat!!!” One of them cried and in a flash of green they all vanished, only managing to get away with their lives. The angry spirits seemed satisfied as they all gathered up and went back into Saphira’s body, going back into her mouth and settling. Once all one hundred returned, Saphira crashed to the ground and collapsed, her eyes returning to normal, but they closed. Harley and Selina ran to her side to pick her up and rush to the jet before any of the Lanterns decided to come back with reinforcements. “Saphira!!! SAPHIRA!!!” Harley tried waking her up by shaking her shoulder.

“At ease Harleen. She’s fine…” Scarecrow walked over, placing a hand on her head, sending a small portion of his own fear toxin to wake her up. In a flash, Saphira awoke, her eyes wild. “W-Wha?! What the hell…” She slowly slumped back down and sighed. Harley hugged her tightly “S-Saphira!!! Holy shit, that was fucking awesome but fucking terrifying…you could have died!!! Wait or did you die when those spirits came out and you came back to life!?” “W-Wha? You…mean they came out?” She sighed and slowly sat up, giving Harley a gentle hug in return. “They did indeed…I can see why Lex wants Sinestro and I to help you…even I was surprised to see my toxin have such…an interesting effect.” He sounded serious, yet pleased as he chuckled dryly.

“Please…the fear of those spirits was minor compared to the fear one power ring can muster…” Sinestro called out, walking over to the group. Saphira glared “So what? You’re not going to fucking help me? I shouldn’t have agreed to join then if you’re gonna be so bitchy about it…” Sinestro looked down to her, his eyes quizzing her glare…before he simply scoffed. “Fine. Be awake at dawn tomorrow…I’ll truly see if you are worthy of my training…I expect you to not be late or hold anything back…” He simply turned away and walked to the other side of the Jet. Saphira smirked, pleased with her answer as Harley and Selina helped her up. Scarecrow chuckled and patted Saphira’s shoulder

**_“Good luck Saphira…I’ll be sure to watch from afar…but if you wish to remove those spirits from your body, I’ll happily make a…special arrangement for you in the future…”_ **


	6. Chapter 6: Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's here everybody! :D

Saphira groaned, making her way to the training grounds at 4:00 am in the morning…she wasn’t happy to be waking up THIS early. But Sinestro ordered she be up by this time for his training. She wasn’t sure what to expect. Either he was going to go full-blown, strict mentor on her, or abandon her from the first exercise. She wasn’t sure…but she sure didn’t like this guy one bit. Especially after his unending insults, he laid down on all of them yesterday after they ‘failed’ to save him any sooner.

“Hmph…if he treats me like shit today…I’m fucking done with him…” He grumbled as she opened the door to the training room Harley happily pointed out to her yesterday. There in the large open room, Sinestro stood on the other side. He glared when she walked over to her. “You’re late.” “By one fucking minute dammit-“She retorted back with a glare of her own. “Hmph. Even so, I don’t like to be kept waiting.” ‘Clearly…’ She thought as she folded her arms “Can we just get this over with? What exactly are you gonna make me do?” Sinestro stepped forward and tossed her something rather small. “Put this on.” He simply stated.

Saphira caught the object, though her eyes widened when looking at it…it was a golden ring, just like Sinestro’s. “…This you’re idea of proposing?” She joked. Sinestro growled and rolled his eyes “No you fool! It’s a ring just like mine. Put it on first and then utter the words I say to you…” “..Are those words gonna be ‘I do’?” She smirked. Sinestro groaned, rubbing his forehead in irritation “Just put the damn thing on!!!” Saphira rolled her eyes “Sheesh ok, just making a joke.” She placed the ring on her right forefinger, though she felt her whole body quiver when the ring slipped with ease and fitted perfectly on her finger. “Now…Utter these very words.” He took a deep breath, before speaking out clearly:

**_“In Blackest Day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light, let those who try to stop what’s right. Burn like my power…Sinestro’s might!”_ **

“What is this? I’m supposed to fucking compliment you now?” She questioned. “Just. Do. It.” He growled through his teeth. Saphira shrugged “Fine…Uh… In Blackest Day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light, let those who try to stop what’s right. Burn like my power…Sinestro’s might?” She said, thinking she had gotten the whole oath right. Suddenly before she could even notice nothing happened, there was a bright flash of yellow light from the ring. The light faded, though when Saphira looked around, she noticed…she was wearing a different suit!

Her suit was now identical to Sinestro. “What the?! Did…this thing just change my fucking clothes?!” “No, it simply made a suit over your other one you fool…” The red-faced Korugarian replied with a sneer. “Tell me...what do you feel?” “Uh…pretty fucking weird, this suit is tight-“Saphira grumbled. “Not that! Your fear powers…what do you feel?” he growled. “Uh…well…I certainly feel I can hear my spirits more…like I feel more…intact with them?” This was true. The spirits weren’t quite like before. She could faintly sense and hear them somewhat…it felt odd. “Hmph. Good. I want you to now create a weapon…try using that ring combined with your powers. Focus the fear of the spirits…and then focus it into creating something…”

Saphira shrugged but closed her eyes…slowly tapping into her spirits…hearing their mumbles and whispers. All afraid…yet angry. She took a deep breath and attempted to harness it…collect it. Control it… She opened her eyes, surging her hand forward, picturing a whip-like chain, and attempted to create one. Though, instead, she was met with the ring flashing as if sparking out. “Again,” Sinestro commanded. Saphira sighed and tried again to focus, but again, the ring flashed for a moment and then faded. “Again!” Sinestro grunted, sounding angry this time. Saphira growled and focused harder, gritting her teeth and concentrating further…

She pushed her fist out and opened her eyes. A strong glow came from the ring and a yellow chain whip appeared, landing in her hands as the ring glowed brightly now. Saphira smirked at Sinestro only to be met with a simple scoff from him “Hmph. It’s a start. Though a mundane choice for a weapon. Now…try to face me!” he commanded with his deep voice as he created a large ax with ease from his own power ring. Saphira grunted and readied herself, holding the chain in her hands. Sinestro floated up and suddenly charged at such speed, it made Saphira gasp. She luckily managed to block the ax by using her chain to deflect it.

Saphira smirked and tried to use to chain to grasp Sinestro’s hand by letting it whip loudly and surge towards him. However, in a flash, he grasped it with his bare hand! Saphira’s eyes widened. He just grabbed it like it was nothing! Sinestro glared and surprised Saphira even further when he tightened his grip on the chain and suddenly, it snapped in two, causing one part to fall and fade away. “Weak…” He muttered out scornfully as he tried slashing his ax again, though Saphira only managed to counter with the other side of her chain, the chain again snapped in two! Saphira panicked. How was this training?! Sinestro wasn’t giving her any advice on what to do!

Sinestro suddenly charged, his ax out, sharp and brandished. It would easily slice Saphira’s head. She shut her eyes…she had no idea what to do. Was she going to die then and there!? She waited with her eyes shut, for the pain, for the sting of death…but there was none. Her eyes opened to see the ax was only an inch away from her, with a disappointed Sinestro holding it. “You would have been dead if you were to face another Lantern. This is pointless. This ends now. I am DONE with you human.” He simply stated, allowing the ax to fade away as he turned away, seemingly leaving to never talk to her again.

“W-What the fuck!? Y-You said you were gonna train me! Help me! You’re leaving me just for that!?” She yelled, following him. “You fail to prove yourself to me. I gave you that ring to try and help you like Lex asked me to…you show to be a pathetic excuse of a ‘villain’ The training ends now and for good…” He turned away again, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

He walked quickly to Lex’s office, harsh thoughts about the girl flowed through his mind. ‘What a COMPLETE brat…showing no sense of fear at all…I can smell the fear, but she’s too scared to even use it! The apathetic excuse of a villain she is…why would Lex what some…nobody here in the Legion!?’ He grunted and opened the door to Lex’s office, barging in. Lex was at his desk, seemingly going through some kind of paperwork, though he didn’t seem that surprised seeing Sinestro barge in. “Sinestro? How goes it with Saphira?” he questioned, not looking up from his paperwork. “It goes nowhere, Lex. She’s completely incompetent. She’s constantly arguing with me and seemingly has some negative opinion over me already. I REFUSE to teach her any further!” He argued. Lex sighed, placing the papers down and turning to him.

“Sinestro. You and Scarecrow are the only villains around here who will know how her powers work. Give her another chance.” “Hmph. Why not let Scarecrow teach her then!? Isn’t it the same Fear toxin inside both of them?!” He questioned, remembering Scarecrow indeed told him about when he was rescued. “Yes, but they both work differently…Scarecrow can release the toxin at will. Saphira can’t. She can only suppress it. Much like your powers with that ring…” Lex countered with a glare. Sinestro scowled in return. “But he told me it’s not just the fear powers…Ice powers too. Why can’t she simply focus on that?!” “Because the two go hand in hand. You saw the spirits that escaped her body yesterday? Didn’t you see they had an icy chill? Something that made them even more terrifying?” Lex retorted.

Sinestro went quiet…this was true. The spirits that she had…it was breathtaking to everyone and quite literally to Saphira. The fear in those spirits…it was beautiful to Sinestro. He’s never seen so much fear in one body…but yet she seemed so incompetent to even use or control them...were they too powerful, even for him?  
Lex sighed “Give her a final chance Sinestro. You and I know there are many different kinds of fear…however, take it slowly with her. She isn’t a complete prodigy like Hal was to you.” “Hal Jordan was my best student… and the reason why I gave up being a mentor!” He replied with a glare. “No one could ever pass him when it came to a Green lantern…I hate him…but I’m proud of him. I just wish he…d-didn’t resent me! After all, I did, he left me!” His fists clenched and his teeth bared at Luthor.

Lex nodded “I’m aware of that Sinestro…but Scarecrow didn’t tell you of Saphira’s past did he…?” “All I heard she was an experiment of your old friend Ivo…” He stated with a sigh. Lex sighed again “And he didn’t mention she killed one hundred people on accident?” The Korugians golden eyes widened “Wait…one hundred?! Accident?! How even…she looks like she wouldn’t even harm a mere creature… She barely landed an attack on the Lanterns!” Sinestro was in pure disbelief. Lex nodded. “She was arrested and charged for murdering one hundred people…with two spirits already inside her. THAT is how strong those spirits are…and that’s why she needs help containing those things before she becomes unstoppable. THAT is why I brought her in. Because she’ll become too dangerous to even be human! They were going to kill her if it wasn’t for me!” Lex scolded

Sinestro went silent again for a few minutes before looking back towards Lex. “…Fine. I’ll give her another chance Luthor…but don’t expect me to go easy on her just because she’s the newest member…” “I only ask you help her Sinestro…her powers of fear could become stronger if you don’t help her suppress them. And if you don’t help her…she could be a threat to US.” He warned as he returned to his paperwork. Sinestro simply nodded with a sigh and left the office. ‘One hundred people...one hundred spirits inside of her…and each one has the same fear powers….’ He sighed again, rubbing his temples, feeling his head throb. ‘What have you gotten yourself into Thaal? If I dare attempt to abandon this girl again, Lex will undoubtedly either force me or throw me to the Green Lantern Corps…’ He thought, though he stood before the entrance to the training area, looking around quietly to see of Saphira was still around.  
  


To his surprise she was. He was expecting her to sulk in the corner after what he said. But she was concentrating. Her eyes shut as she held her fist out, the ring was glowing brightly, a sign it had been used recently. He was amazed even further when Saphira surged her arm forward again, trying to conjure something. To both of their surprise, a sharp, robust sword appeared from the energy. The Sword looked strong and powerful. The Korugarian was baffled. She was training harder despite him stating he wasn’t going to help her any further. 'She's...practicing further? Despite my forceful words? This human...' He thought as he slowly walked in quietly as Saphira seemed to look towards the ring. “That right? I focused like you told me…what? I can’t understand ya when you talk in that…language. What the hell even kind of language is that?” She grunted, letting the sword fade. Sinestro was surprised, the ring was talking to her! He didn't think the ring would even say anything to a complete novice like her.

“That would be the home language of Qward,” Sinestro spoke up. Saphira flinched, looking over to him, however, she didn’t look angry. Did she look…nervous? Of him? He was surprised. He expected her to attack him after how harsh he was…yet she seemed scared? Scared to upset him further maybe? He wasn’t sure himself. “I see you’ve discovered the ring can talk to you…” Sinestro walked closer, looking down at the glowing ring that was mumbling in the foreign language. “Y-Yeah…I couldn’t understand it until it spoke to me in English…uh…I imagine you want it back now.” Saphira was about to take the ring off and say one last goodbye to the suit and shining ring, but Sinestro stopped her.

“No. Keep it…I clearly was too harsh on you…and I had failed to mention such a promising detail in making you stronger human. You need to become closer to your ring to also help you focus your powers further…” He stated, raising his hand to hold back her actions. “Wait…you’re gonna keep training me?” She raised an eyebrow ‘What the hell made him change…?’ She thought “Correct. I’ve been rather stressed since being rescued I’ll admit…and I can see you need the help…the spirits in your body will continue to grow stronger if you don’t act now. I’m willing to give you a second chance…on the condition you do as I say human.” Saphira looked over to him and nodded. “I’ll accept…on the condition to stop calling me ‘Human’. Because I have a name Sinestro. It’s Saphira.” She stated. Sinestro rolled his eyes. “Fine…Saphira. I accept your one single condition.”

“Then I accept yours.” She smiled back “So…must I continue or…?” “…Try to conjure that sword once more…see if it’s as durable as it looks.” He stated, standing back. Saphira nodded, slowly looking to her ring before holding it out and thrusting her hand again. In a swift movement, the sword came back. Its yellow blade glistened in the morning sun. “Good…try grasp it. Let the ring guide you…” Sinestro mentioned. Saphira slowly grasped the hilt. It felt hot…yet it didn’t burn her body as the Green lantern attack did before. She heard the ring mumble something incoherent but slowly the words came out quietly, telling her to stay calm, move slowly, and to not lose the focus of the blade. Saphira slowly started swinging the sword around. She’s never wielded one in her life, yet with the words of the ring speaking to her, it felt like she was a master. It felt so weird but in a good way.

“Good…it seems the ring and you are bonding. Keep that up…” Sinestro replied, seemingly happy with how much she was improving. Saphira couldn’t believe what she was seeing. First Sinestro was yelling at her an hour ago, now he was talking calmly to her. His voice was somewhat soothing when he wasn’t yelling or shouting out demands…would this last though?

For around another few hours, Sinestro would simply give her guidance and watch her closely with using the sword. Even he was surprised at how she wasn’t complaining every five minutes or asking for a break. She seemed an entirely different person from when she rescued him before. He seemed to almost forget why he was so angry at her before…but he didn’t let that show as he raised his hand to her. “I’ve seen enough…clearly I was wrong before. You show…somewhat of potential Saphira…I expect you to train tomorrow…we’re done for today.”

Saphira nodded to him “Fine Fine…thanks for giving me a second chance.” She looked to him, staring at those golden orbs of his that would shine out in any darkness. Sinestro seemed to stare back into hers…he noticed her eyes weren’t just any shade of blue. They were a beautiful shade of Sapphire blue to match her hair. They were dark, clouded with mystery, yet he could see a shine in her eyes. Something shone brightly from within them… It was strange… Something was welling up inside of him. He couldn’t seem to turn away until he shook himself out of his trance, nodding to her and walking off.

Saphira however stood where she was. Those golden eyes…they were hypnotizing just like before. She felt her heart race and her stomach turn like before when she had first laid her eyes on his own. But yet, she was as angry as before. She felt…warm? Maybe it was the suit or the ring making her feeling like that. She sighed, leaning back on the near wall as she heard her ring mumble something to her.

**_“What? Oh uh…I’m fine I guess. Just…tired…yeah. Hm? Does Sinestro think I’m worthy? I fucking hope so. It’s hard to understand half the time what you’re saying and it’s hard to put up with him…wish he’d be more like that to me though.”_ **


	7. Chapter 7: Two Sapphire’s in a pod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, sorry for the delay everyone. Had intense studying to do. Manages to get this one done quickly.

Saphira groaned, hearing a loud banging on her door disturbing her sleep. She sighed, figuring is was Sinestro wanting her to wake up and get to training despite him not going to be there. She sighed loudly, getting up and walking tiredly to the door, unlocking and growling. “I’m fucking awake Sinestro just gimme a damn min-“However when she opened the door, expecting the grumpy red-faced man, she saw a beautiful woman in pink.

She had rich black hair that ran to her waist, a pleasant smile, warm blue eyes, and garbed in a pink suit with a matching mask and a glowing pink power ring on her right hand. She seemed amused and giggled. “Oh sorry dear, Sinestro didn’t tell you, but I’ll be the one training you as he’s already left for Qward.” Saphira stood agape for a few moments but shook herself out of it “Uh…right…and you are?” “Star Sapphire. Pink Lantern and queen to Zamaron…” He smiled, holding her hand out. Saphira shook it, surprised to see how kind and gentle she was. “Um….H-Hi I’m Saphira…” She stuttered, somewhat embarrassed. “Aw Sinestro told me all about you. Don’t worry, I won’t go harsh on you. Just go get showered and meet me in the training room.” Star Sapphire giggled and waved before walking off.

Saphira was left stunned but chose not to delay and quickly got showered, dressed into her suit, and walked back to the training room in less than half an hour, seeing the woman already waiting for her. “Oh, what a lovely suit! Black certainly goes well for you!” She grinned. Saphira was stunned…this was a villain? She seemed so…friendly? “Uh, thanks…um…question you ARE a villain right?” She asked, unsure. Star giggled “Of course! My powers maybe love, but I’m on your side.” “Wait…Love? So you’re a violet lantern? Or…well pink?” Saphira remembered Scarecrow’s words about the other colors and emotions of the spectrum, but she was not expecting the Pink Lantern to be here with the villains.

“Correct. Pink lanterns and Green are sworn enemies…despite me being kind, we’re enemies with most of the other Lanterns. Not all villains are evil Saphira.” She explained with a sigh. “Wait…you’re enemies with the good guys? The ones who control Willpower? Why?” Saphira questioned “It's just been like that since the start. I’m a human like you and the current Green Lantern of the Justice League Hal…” When mentioning that name, she seemed to grow sad…it made Saphira wonder what had happened to her and this ‘Hal’ but she didn’t question it. “R-Right…I guess Sinestro told you about me?” She changed the subject, placing the ring on her finger and letting the yellow lantern suit appear. “Correct…he may seem a bit harsh on others, but he has a genuine heart for what’s good…a-anyway let’s start!”

‘Wait…did she just say Sinestro has a good heart? Please, his name is a few letters short of Sinister…’ She thought though readied herself. “Well…uh…what do you want me to do then?” Star giggled “Just relax. Sinestro told me you can conjure Swords and chains…he didn’t show you how the ring can also help you defend? Try imagining yourself being surrounded by a large bubble!” Saphira rolled her eyes. ‘A bubble eh? Can’t be too hard.’ She thought as she raised her ring and slowly pictured a bubble surrounding her. When she opened her eyes, she smirked, seeing indeed a yellow barrier indeed protected her. And thankfully it wasn’t as hard as making a weapon.

“Good! Now, stay still. I’m going to see how much it can withhold.” “Wait wha-“ Saphira was confused…withhold? Before she could question it, a bright beam if pink shot out from Star’s ring and slammed into the barrier. Saphira grunted and felt her hand shiver in response to the attack. “W-Wait hold on!!!” she tried pleading but Star continued to fire another attack that made Saphira’s arm tremble. “You’re losing focus Saphira. Concentrate. I’m only firing these attacks to see if you can defend other lanterns light.” Star stated. Saphira gripped her arm and held it out, trying to stop it from shaking and hoping it would help strengthen her arm. Star fired a third attack, though this final attack was stronger than before. Saphira grunted, feeling her arm tremble, to the point it began to hurt.

“S-Shit. I thought you said you were gonna go easy on me!” Star sighed “I am Saphira. If this were Sinestro, his attacks would make you feel like your arm would snap off.” She raised her hand “Lower your shield.” She commanded. Saphira did so, however, Star fired another attack! Saphira gasped and dodged, rolling to the near ground. “W-What the fuck!? YOU SAID TO-“ She yelled though Star interjected. “And you listen to a potential enemy? If I were one of the Green Lanterns you’d be in serious trouble! Try to recover now!” She commanded, firing another attack. Instead of dodging, Saphira conjured up an icy wave to protect her.

‘S-Shit she’s crazy… So much for Love and kindness.’ Saphira thought as the pink attack hit the icy shield, melting it somewhat. “I was expecting you to make a shield with your ring…but that works too. However your ice could be melted by lanterns and potential other enemies who could use heat against you!” Star warned as she fired yet another pink beam, letting it shatter the ice. Saphira grunted and rolled away to avoid any damage to herself. Star didn’t hold back and fired again, but a large, longer, and powerful beam. Saphira chose to try and block it by forming a shield with her ring and protected herself from the attack. The pink beam nailed right in the middle of the shield, though it didn’t break it, much to Star’s delight. Saphira hissed in pain however as she felt her right arm burn from the energy outside her barrier.

Star stopped her attack and smiled. “Hm…not bad for a start. Good thinking to use your ice shield as a backup…but you’re lacking in the strength to maintain a strong shield. We’ll need to work on your upper body strength.” Saphira panted, letting her shield fade as she collapsed to her knees, sweating and panting harshly. “H-Holy shit…you…you’re relentless in battle ya know…?” Star laughed and offered her hand, which Saphira gladly took. “Zamaron’s may be filled with love, but they show little mercy on their enemies. I learnt that the hard way…up on your feet and try again!” Star readied herself.

Saphira groaned and got back up, ready for another few hours of hell. And indeed, they were a strained and long four hours. Saphira did get a few hits and burns from the attacks, but her shields weren’t anywhere near as good as her weapons and attacks. Eventually, Star nodded “Alright. That’s enough for today…” She stated as Saphira crashed to the ground and coughed dryly, gasping for air. “F-Fucking hell…and I thought Sinestro was harsh…” Star laughed “He is. But He told me to make sure you knew how dangerous us Lanterns can be. We’re some of the most powerful beings in the universe. But without our rings, we are powerless.”

“Y-Yeah but I have Ice powers too…and these fucking spirits in my body I can’t use without killing someone…why must I hold them back? I don’t even want to be one of these…Lanterns.” Saphira replied, standing up, rubbing her sides, knowing they were going to be bruised the next day. “Sinestro’s trying to help you Saphira. The ring is trying to help you use those spirits' fear’s to make yourself stronger and attempt to hold them down. Haven’t you noticed anything different since you put that ring on?” She questioned. Saphira thought to herself for a moment. “Well…I felt more intact with them but…I guess they haven’t been whispering as much to me either…plus I guess the only voice I’ve been hearing is the ring, not the spirits.”

Star grinned “Then it’s working. The spirits are probably scared of the ring’s power and capabilities. It’s better you keep that near. But, you’re still lacking to control your fear…hopefully Sinestro will help you improve that.” Saphira rolled her eyes “I doubt that. He nearly ditched me after I failed to even pass the first step…what’s his problem anyway? Does he hate humans are something?” Star nodded “Unfortunately he has a grudge against people of earth. He supposedly has his reasons, but he’s never really explained why apart from those close to him…and they can’t say either. I tried asking Scarecrow and he refused to speak.”

“Sheesh.” Saphira grumbled. “I better go take a shower…uh. Question, can I call ya Star or…?” Star giggled again “Please. Call me Carol. And go on ahead. I’ll see you later…” She waved her off before walking out. Saphira sighed tiredly and limped back to her room, taking another shower and putting on a spare black suit, before making her way to the kitchen to get herself some coffee. However, she was surprised to see both Carol and Selina chatting to each other over some of their own coffee. “Well, there you are Saph. You alright? You’re limping.” Selina noticed. Saphira rolled her eyes and pointed at Carol. “Blame her. She put me through hell.” Carol giggled “I was only doing what I was told…though I went easy on you in all honesty. You just need to train harder.”

“Yeah Yeah I know…” She sighed, pouring some hot water into a mug and stirring it. “Being a villain ain’t easy Saph. We were all like you before. New, afraid, and struggling to grasp the basics” Selina assured as Saphira sat next to the two raven-haired girls. “Whatever you say, Selina.” She shrugged, taking a long sip of her drink as Carol giggled again. “I see you’re a coffee addict, just like Hal.” However, the giggle turned into a sad and pitiful laugh, now looking down at her mug. Selina gently rubbed her shoulder. “Sorry again about you and Hal…you seemed sad about it I didn’t want to say anything.” Carol gave her a kind smile “Please…it’s best I explain. Hal’s not only the current Green Lantern…but I used to have a crush on him…in fact, we went out for one date, but we sadly parted ways. Not just because of our Lantern Corps being enemies, but he seemed to reject me all together…I still don’t know what I did wrong.”

It was Saphira’s turn to comfort her. “Hey. I’m sorry that happened…” “It’s fine. He probably had his reasons. He is one of the best Lanterns, maybe the pressure was getting to him…Maybe Sinestro was too hard on him.” Saphira nearly choked on her coffee. “W-Wait…did you say Sinestro? He taught him!? No fucking way…” Selina giggled as Carol giggled alongside her “Oh I did forget to mention it didn’t I? Sinestro was a Green Lantern before he became a villain, he taught Hal Jordan…” Saphira couldn’t believe it. “Sinestro?! Good?! An Actual good teacher?! His name is a few letters short of Sinister! And I can’t ever see him wielding Willpower…” Saphira grumbled, drinking her coffee quietly. “Oh but he did…he was the most powerful of all Green Lanterns. He could take on four lanterns at once…well that’s what Hal told me.” Star smiled, finishing her cup and placing it away.

“I don’t fucking believe it…how did he become a villain then?” Star Sapphire shrugged “It’s best not to ask him. I don’t know myself, but from what I heard, the power was too much for him and he became greedy and chose to align himself with the emotion of Fear. But I can’t really tell if that’s true…” Saphira sighed “But don’t ask him about Hal Saph.” Selina warned “Sinestro’s very touchy about it. The last person to question him about his old student…is no longer with us as of now thanks to him.” Saphira gulped down the last of her coffee and sighed “Well shit. Alright…know when he’ll be back? He said he’s going to…Qward or something?”

“Ah. Much like Oa, Qward is where the Yellow Lanterns are based. But, think of them as like an evil counterpart…however, the planet itself is pure evil from what I hear…the Qwardians are selfish and greedy and seem to enjoy being protected by an evil force.” Star stated. “Sounds like Sinestro’s kind of planet. Do you think he’ll ever take me there? I’m training to be one of his Lanterns. Surely I get to go?” “Saphira. You’d be killed before you could set a single foot. Qwardians hate humans. In fact, they hate all outsiders…” “Well shit…” She yawned and stretched. “Welp. I’m just crashing today. Thanks for the coffee break you too.” She waved them off and happily walked out to see what kinds of stuff goes on in the Legion. Star chuckled “Certainly interesting isn’t she Selina? Haven’t had a fun one since Harley came.” “I agree. However, I feel bad for her. Sinestro won’t make it easy for her…think she’ll actually be as good as Hal?” Selina asked. “Hmm…I can’t say for sure. She certainly has potential, but whether Sinestro will actually notice that is the question…”

The blue-haired, new villainess, however, seemed to enjoy the day off from what she considers to be “Torture” Despite her still limping a little, she continued to hang around Harley and Ivy, as the three chatted to each other for the whole day. “Star Sapphire’s a brutal lady Saph. Like…even she made me nervous half the time…” Harley replied as the three made their ways to their rooms, night already falling quickly over the Legion. Ivy chuckled “The evilest villains are often the most troubled. I mean look at me and Harley. We’ve seen enough shit in this world and we’re considered a huge threat by the Justice League…” “Right Red, I remember Batface telling us we’re…uh….like…Too dangerous for our own good or somethin?” Harley grinned as Ivy nodded at her “Something like that. Yeah.” “Shit. You guys gotta teach me the ropes of Gotham then. Ah, but tomorrow maybe. I’m tired. See ya’ll tomorrow?” Saphira asked, seeing as it was nearing night. And Saphira was tired, she didn't want to stay up with a limp in her step all night.

The two girls nodded, waving to her and walking off, as Saphira entered her room, immediately flopping herself onto the bed with a tired, but pleasant sigh. Though, it didn’t last as long as she hoped. In no less than a minute or two, her door knocked. Saphira rose her head, but in confusion. ‘Maybe I forgot something? Maybe it’s Star? Harley? Maybe Lex has a mission for me…’ She thought as she walked up to the door, expecting anyone else, but Sinestro himself. He seemed tired, judging by the small droplets of sweat on his brow, his jet black hair looked messy and his eyes weren’t nearly as bright as they normally were.

“Sinestro? Uh…hey. You’re back awful late…” She gulped, unsure of what to really say, since Sinestro’s never really bothered to talk to her, especially now. “We ran into a few…problems with some Green Lantern Corps. But here, I have something for you.” He slowly pulled out from behind him, a strange lantern object. It was beautifully gold and shiny, and oddly glowing the same aura as the power rings did. Saphira took it carefully, surprised to feel it wasn’t as heavy as it looked. “A…souvenir from your planet? Thanks I mean, Yellow isn’t my color but the thought was nice…” However Sinestro groaned. “Please. You need this. It’s no mere lantern, but a power battery. Your ring needs to be recharged because it will lose power and therefore, leave you wide open. Keep it close and don’t let anyone else near it or touch it. It’s a very powerful object.” He stated seriously.

Saphira rolled her eyes “Well gee, alright then. I was trying to thank you either way. I don’t get gifts that often alright? Thanks though…I’m heading to sleep.” She stated with a casual, yet tired smile “Very well then. I shall see you tomorrow for training…I expect Star Sapphire trained you well?” He questioned. “Well my body will certainly have some permanent and temporary bruising, so consider that your answer. Anyway. Goodnight Sinestro.” She stated with a sigh before closing the door on him without another word. She took another look at the Power Battery, oddly feeling it was warm on its sides.

She placed it on the bedside table, before getting herself dressed into her night stuff. A loose old t-shirt and shorts Harley gave her happily to let her sleep in. She slowly sunk into the sheets after turning the light off, but she noticed the lantern glowed still. It seems to glow permanently, but yet it wasn’t too bright. Just enough to light up the room a little. She heard the ring, placed close to the lantern mumble something, almost satisfied to see its charger nearby.

**_“Hm? Oh, yeah Sinestro gave it to me….A gift? He claims it’s not a gift, but I can see it’s a present from him to welcome me. Nice of him I guess, but that doesn’t mean I’m warming up to him…”_ **


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark Knight's choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chap. The next chap will be coming soon. Wish me luck.

Bruce Wayne, leader of Wayne enterprises groaned tiredly as the phone next to him starts ringing loudly. It was already nearing 10:00 pm and Bruce honestly didn't want to bother with this. He was tempted to just ignore it, but of course, he couldn’t as Alfred sternly told him that it could be a mission or someone calling him for help. The only people who can phone the Batcave however were the Justice League, Commissioner Gordon who recently gained the number, or Nightwing, aka, Dick Grayson, who often phones to check on his old partner. Bruce grumbled and decided to pick up the phone, expecting it to be Barry or Hal either trying to play a prank on him again or calling him to the League for another bank robbery. However, the loud voice of Commissioner Gordon startled him. “Batman? Sorry to call you on short notice, but I need your help. We’ve got an escaped prisoner from Arkham.”

Bruce sighed “Let me guess. Joker? Again?” Joker has previously escaped before and currently was residing in the darkest part of Arkham “No. Something that could potentially be worse than him.” This caught the Caped Crusader’s attention as he sat up and listened further “We arrested the girl who killed those one hundred in that business floor. You remember hearing it?” Gordon questioned. “I did. Unfortunately, the League and I were taking care of another crime in Metropolis...Wait, you said a girl right? A kid or adult?” Batman was confused, a child couldn’t have killed one hundred unless they were truly powerful. “No. An adult Batman. Her name’s Saphira Callahan. She’s one of Ivo’s test subjects as Lex Luthor confirmed the scars on her were Ivo’s works, however, she’s escaped Arkham. We were attacked by a horde of villains around a week ago and can’t seem to locate where she went after that.” Batman listened and sighed. ‘Poor girl was probably forced to be the subject…or Ivo kidnapped her, whatever it was this girl’s not had an easy start.’ He thought as he waited for Gordon to finish talking, continuing his ramblings of how this girl needed to be captured.

“Fine, I’ll do it…but what do you plan to do with her once I catch her? Keep her in Arkham till she’s recovered?” He waited a few moments…there was silence from Gordon before he stumbled out “W-Well I guess we could have done that but-“ Batman sighed “Gordon. Killing her isn’t going to give you a good reputation for someone who promises to protect Gotham. Whether she killed one hundred by accident or by fault, she doesn’t deserve to be slaughtered like a pig.” “Batman. I don’t think we can save her. She’s nothing but a lost cause, like Joker…if you can however find her some potential, I’ll let her go with you. But I don’t want her going on a mad spree and killing another hundred or thousand if I release her. She’s too dangerous. I have her file with me if you wish to see more…but I ain’t having her ruin my city.” And the call ended there, leaving Bruce to ponder in silence.

As Bruce put the phone down, Alfred walked in with a tray of hot tea for the dark-haired man he served. “I brought you tea Master Bruce…was that Gordon on the line?” He could see the troubled look the young Wayne gave off, knowing Gordon never left him alone ever since he could call the Batcave. “It was Alfred. And he’s asked for me to find a girl who’s killed one hundred single people…he believes she should be sent to Arkham and killed…” He sat back, rubbing the sweat off of his brow as Alfred set the tray down. “I still think you should block those calls from him, Master Bruce, I still question why you even gave him the number...” he sighed “Gordon’s a man to refuse to think anyone like the Joker or any villain has the chance to redeem themselves.” “I know Alfred. I’m not letting him kill this girl…I’m going to do some research and hopefully bargain with him. See how this girl ended up becoming one of Professor Ivo’s subjects…but I think she didn’t escaped the Asylum.”

Alfred rose a brow as Bruce continued. “He said she escaped Arkham a few days ago when villains from outside attacked. However, we got the report from Barry, who was around there at the time, that it was Lex Luthor who was behind the attack.” “And what will Luthor want with this girl Master Bruce? If she’s considered a huge danger, why didn’t she kill him if she had the potential to do so?” Alfred questioned. “Exactly. She didn’t escape. She was rescued by him. He’s taken her in onto his side no doubt for his benefit. If she mixes with the wrong people…she’ll end up as dangerous as the Joker. Even worse perhaps.” Bruce sighed, sipping the tea as Alfred looked on in amusement.

“I see…what do you plan to do then? Should I call the league?” “No. I’ll call them tomorrow. I’m going out to get these files Gordon has on the girl and see if there’s any info on her that I can find.” Bruce soon was typing away on his computer, already starting the search. Pennyworth sighed and simply nodded, leaving him be, though he passed the young Damian Wayne, current Robin on his way out. “What’s going on Alfred? I just got back…where’s dad?” He was about to go check his office, but Alfred laid a hand to stop the young boy. “He’s busy right now Master Damian. He’s been given a very serious task and does not need to be disturbed. I think it’s time you go to bed for the day.” He led him off a few meters, hoping he would go quietly, though Damian pulled away. “What’s he been given now? Did Joker escape Arkham again? I swear I could kill that bi-“ However Alfred gave him a small glare to stop his language. “It’s nothing you need to be concerned about Master Damian. Just leave him be.” He walked off, deciding to go clean Wayne Manor, but Damian continued to follow him.

“If it’s not Joker, then it’s Lex Luthor! Or it’s Bane! I can go take one whatever it is! I don’t give a damn! I can handle myself! Just tell me what it is!” He pestered as Alfred started to dust around the manor. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you, Master Damian. It’s a perilous task and Master Bruce wouldn’t want you getting in the way. Now, leave me be to clean.” He states sternly. Damian sighed, giving up as he trudged back to his room, though he was surprised to feel the cool hand of his father touch his shoulder. “D-Dad? I thought you were still downstairs.” He looked over, seeing that he was dressed fully in his Batman suit, completely clean and no longer sweating or tired. “I was, but I heard you and Alfred…I’ve been given a serious task Damian. Don’t even think about leaving on your own, thinking you can do it like that without getting yourself killed.” “But that’s how you do I without the Justice League’s help!” He retorted.

“This task requires me to go alone. I just need to pick up some info from the Commissioner.” “Can I come?! Come on, at least tell me what the info is!!!” Damian harshly retorted as he followed him back into the Batcave. “Fine, if it will keep you quiet. But you’re not getting too involved Damian and after this, you're going to bed and staying completely quiet. What info we’re collecting is from a threat that could be as big as the Joker.” Bruce stated as he got towards, the Batmobile. Damian quickly climbed in. “What did they do though? Joker’s killed thousands Dad…” “Yes, and this girl’s killed one hundred…in a day.” He warned, his deep voice stern and serious. Damian’s eyes widened “Wait…One hundred!? How…?! It's impossible...unless this girls gotta be crazy just like Joker then…or worse.” Damian strapped himself, now looking outside as the car’s engine roared and the mechanical stand moved up to move outside. Bruce simply nodded as the two sped away from the mansion, going into the cool nightly rain of Gotham.

**_“Exactly. We just need to find the info to see how the hell this girl killed one hundred people and who she is. Plus…why those one hundred in that building alone. I don’t think she’s as dark as Gordon thinks she is…but don’t tell Barbara. I’d rather not have Gordon’s daughter involved either.”_ **


	9. Chapter 9: Sinestro's bext student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with this story. Sorry for the delay, had exams and my sinuses are blocked but manages to get this done. The next chapter will be one with smut and all that. And I'll try to make it come soon, don't worry.

“Today Saphira. You will learn how to levitate with the ring. You can use it to fully allow yourself to be lifted off into the air and propel yourself to attack your opponents from long or short range.” Sinestro stated the next day, now fully returning to training her from his mission at Qward. “Well, no shit Sherlock. I saw the Green Lanterns and yourself do it when we rescued you. I was wondering when you were going to teach me that. Can’t be hard right?” Saphira stretched her body, confident this was going to be an easy lesson. Her leg still hurt, but thankfully she wouldn’t be walking that much in training today.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself Saphira. This may sound easy, but it’s a skill most lanterns struggle to master.” He grunted back. “First, contract all the fear powers you can, and imagine yourself being lifted. The ring will guide you from there.” Saphira rolled her eyes, but closed her eyes and did as he said. She slowly focused her powers and imagined herself lifting off from the air. She certainly didn’t feel anything, but the voice of the ring told her otherwise. “You are exactly one and a half meters above the ground.” Saphira opened her eyes and gasped. Indeed she was floating in the air! “Good. Now, this is where it gets difficult. Try and propel yourself. Hold your arm out and let the ring guide you.” Saphira shrugged, holding her arm out and doing as she was told. Slowly she began to move forward and was soon drifting in the air. She smirked, thinking she had mastered it easily without failing in anything, however before she could brag to Sinestro, she suddenly slammed herself into the near wall.

“You weren’t letting the ring guide you Saphira.” Sinestro simply called out, not amused nor surprised by her failure. “Well, I’m pretty fucking sure it was. It made me fly into the wall.” Saphira grunted, rubbing her nose, relieved to see it wasn’t bleeding. “Try again. And focus this time.” Sinestro commanded. Saphira yet tried again to fly. “Hey uh…question Sinestro?” She questioned as she started to fly in long, easy circles. “What is it? Talking and flying aren’t really things that should be done at the same time Saphira.” He retorted.

“Gee, I just wanted to ask you a question…your name is Sinestro, right? Is…that like your first name? Do you have any other names? Or were you called Sinestro, even though it’s like...a few letters short of Sinister?” She questioned, still flying easily, but stumbling and losing her balance as she tried to talk further. Sinestro rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples. “You humans ask the strangest and most foolish questions…as for your answer. My first name is completely confidential…and you’re going to crash.” He mentioned, smirking as Saphira suddenly realized she wasn’t looking straight, and she dodged the first wall she hit before, but the turn was terribly sharp and sent her crashing into the opposite wall. “Ugh…shit…” She pushed herself off, not choosing to talk any further, trying again and again for around a few more hours until she could do a full lap of the room without having any crashes whatsoever, surprising the Korugarian.

Sinestro was baffled. She stopped complaining and actually started focusing…again. It was so strange, she clearly knows she has to focus, and he didn't think she'd understand that. he remembered Hal wouldn't shut up half the time, as he complained non stop and failed to even turn a corner or get himself off the ground. Something welled up inside of him when he watched her...That same feeling when he was looking into her dark blue eyes that shone in confidence, her focus absolutely perfect...why did he feel this way? It wasn’t the same feeling he felt when watching his past student, Jordan, slowly become a strong and powerful Green Lantern. He can still remember the day he watched Jordan learn to fly with the ring. It wasn’t an easy start, but he was a quick learner despite his complaining ****  
  
Flashback

“Good. You’ve learned the basics Jordan…however you aren’t exactly a true Lantern as of yet. It takes more than flying and conjuring to be a Lantern.” Sinestro stated, garbed in the uniform of a Green Lantern Corps. His eyes were still a strange auburn gold, but certainly not glowing as they do now. Hal, the young human, simply nodded at his statement, but he scoffed at his statement. “How long until then?” He questioned. “Only you can decide that. I got to where I was, not just from hard work Jordan…” Sinestro replied. “I persevered. Perseverance and Willpower go hand in hand. Giving up is the sign of a coward and no lantern ever should run from battle.”

“Has any Lantern ever…ya know, betrayed us? Or left us?” The young Lantern questioned. “Many have, but they often retreat to the shadows and come out as useless and mindless fools. Only a few ever wish death upon us. Namely the Violet and Red Lanterns.” “But what have we ever done to them?” Hal questioned further. “Red Lanterns are filled with hate and evil, but Violet has always resented us Green Lanterns Jordan…don’t question why. But enough chatter. Continue practicing .” He commanded. Hal simply sighed, lifting back into the air shakily and continuing his training.

Sinestro watched in interest…he was expecting Hal to crash or give in like all his past students. He didn’t expect to actually get so far with him. And a human no less. Hal however began to get faster, and no longer did he crash or tumble. He flew and he soared and he was getting stronger… ‘Abin was right. He is worthy to be the next Lantern…’ He thought as he watched further. Would this be his best student? Would this be the savior of the universe? He didn’t want to believe…and yet he did.

**Present**

“Sinestro? Sinestro!?” Saphira called, coming to a stop as she noticed Sinestro had gone quiet for the past half hour. He seemed to be in deep thought. Saphira feared she had done something wrong and he was considering abandoning her again, or even taking the ring and powering battery from her. Sinestro shook himself awake, not realizing he had been daydreaming. “What…?” he simply mumbled out. “Uh…you ok? I’ve managed to do like…twenty laps of the place without crashing. Am I doing ok? You seemed to zone out…” She floated down slowly. “I…I was simply thinking of past experiences with…other students I trained.” He stated. Saphira nearly questioned whether it was about Hal Jordan, but she quickly bit her tongue to stop herself, remembering Carol’s words and knowing she could be slaughtered by her own teacher.

“Uh…r-right…” Saphira simply replied. “Hm...continue as you were,” Sinestro responded as he focused now on her. The bluenette nodded and floated back up, continuing her laps around the room. Sinestro was amazed. She was flying perfectly! Her form, her position, her movements…everything! His eyes widened as she rolled around the corners with ease, noticing she had the same confident smile on her face, though she focused on what was ahead of her, not around her. That same smile on her face…it was like Hal’s. Confident, eager, and comfortable…as if they showed no fear of crashing again and being aware of everything around them.

‘Impossible…already she can fly perfectly…and it hasn’t even been a day yet…’ Sinestro thought as he continued to watch her. She was so much like Hal in every way. She was cocky, and she certainly thought she was better than others, but yet when told to focus, she seems to fully be at her highest potential. It was interesting to see…were all humans like this? Or were Hal and Saphira just every similar? It was all bizarre to Sinestro, yet his eyes remained fixed on Saphira. That feeling came again in his body. He noticed his heartbeat suddenly quicken, his hands grow sweaty and his stomach feeling as if it were spinning midair. He hadn’t felt this feeling when training Hal, but yet it showed when looking at this girl.

Sinestro again realized he was daydreaming and simply raised his hand, indicating she can stop, which she did and turned to him. “You’ve grasped the basics, to my surprise Saphira. However, you aren’t exactly a true Lantern as of yet. It takes more than flying and conjuring to be a Lantern Saphira.” He stated, not realizing he was repeating himself from before. “What else am I missing then? I’ve got the fear powers, and I’m getting somewhere aren’t I?” She questioned, “You are getting somewhere indeed, but you need to remain focused…and persevere.” He stated. “You can’t master everything in a single day like this. Many lanterns only began to master their powers after months…even years of training.”

Saphira floated down and folded her arms. “So that means you’re gonna train me until I’m ready? How long until I am ready then?” She questioned. “Only you can decide that. I got to where I was through perseverance and through sheer-” However he realized he could potentially give himself away as being a past green Lantern. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to show from the fact, he betrayed the Green Lanterns…and it could make him seem weak-willed and a coward. “Sheer…what?” Saphira questioned, noticing he went quiet. “…Sheer use of fear. It’s as Scarecrow told you. You have to make your opponents scared of you…that is all. We are done for today.” He stated, attempting to walk off. “Uh…it’s only been like only 4 hours. Normally it's 5...You sure we’re-” She noted, watching him “We are done. Unless you want to train further on your own, be my guest, but I have seen enough from you today.” He simply repeated, before walking off

He left the training room, however, he passed Lex Luthor on his way out, who looked amused to see the Korugarian not looking as grumpy as usual. “Sinestro…how goes it this time? I hope you’re not abandoning Saphira again.” He questioned. “She’s getting somewhere Luthor…but she isn’t anything special as of yet. I’ll continue training her to keep you happy.” He simply turned away from him. He continued walking until he returned to his quarters, going inside and locking the door to not be disturbed. He slowly looked to his bedside, where his old green ring stood out, completely dim, no light shone from its symbol...a sign he had no willpower left in him anymore, or so he thought wen escaping Oa with it. He still kept it even if he had no right to, now that he had done what he warned Hal not to do or what any lantern should never do…run away in battle and act like a coward, or that's what others believed him to had done...and he admitted, he probably did. He ended up doing just that, but he never meant to…not quite actually.

**_“…Jordan. Wherever you are…I hope you continue to grow stronger despite your hate for me… I know I betrayed you…the guardians…everyone...even Abin and Arin...But I hope one day you will see what I saw…why I chose to run away…why I ended up here…”_ **


	10. Chapter 10: A Steamy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here's the first lemony...eh, kind of mature chapter. Only read ahead if you are 18+ as there is sexual content ahead!

Saphira grunted, finally managing to land a swift swipe with a conjured yellow sword against Sinestro’s ax. He seemed surprised as he was knocked back ever so slightly, but he merely grunted, casting away his weapon as he straightened himself. “Hmph…you’re improving Saphira. However, you can’t simply use chains and swords in battle…I expect you to try to conjure at least more than one kind of weapon in the future...”

Saphira rolled her eyes “I’m not as powerful as you Sinestro. But if you fucking say so, I’ll get onto it…” She grumbled and sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. It was already nearing the late afternoon on a Friday, a full week since Saphira joined the Legion. The sun was already falling beyond the horizon over Gotham City nearby “Same time tomorrow then?” She asked. Sinestro nodded. “Correct…and don’t be late or try to slack off tomorrow. I’m preparing to teach you something every lantern must know in great context…” he gave a curt nod, before walking off without another word.

Saphira sighed “…I can’t believe I signed up for this shit.” She yawned, leaving the training room to return to her own quarters. However, as she opened her door, Harley was by her side in a flash and shoving her into the room, causing her to nearly scream. “Harley!?!? Ugh, I told you not to sneak up on me like that!!” She giggled “Sorry…come on I got an idea!” She tugged her inside before tossing her some black clothing that she hid well behind her back. Namely a pair of black jeans, a tank top, and a jacket. “Um…is there a point to me wearing this much black? I mean I prefer blue but if this is your idea of getting me a new outfit…”

Harley cackled, however, “You’re gonna put these on tonight, we’re getting you a new outfit alright! But you can keep these once we're done, Ivy said they're too small for her anyway.” Saphira tilted her head “More clothes? But…we’re villains Harley. We can’t just go out and grab random clothes now can we....? Uh...wait can we actually?" Harley giggled ” “Come on Saphy. Look at your closet! It’s bare and you ain’t got any other clothing other than that bodysuit and the tank top and shorts I lent ya.” She reminded her. She was right too. Saphira had little to wear at all. “I know but how the hell am I gonna get clothes when I’m a wanted villain?” She questioned. Harley smirked “What else? WE STEAL ‘EM!” “Yeah but…aren’t all the stores gonna be closed by now?” Saphira stretched, taking off the Power ring and placing it down on her desk, rubbing the sweat off her forehead. “Not when you’re with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy! We go to this place regularly to grab whatever clothes we can! Come on, Red, and I want an extra buddy to back us up! Plus, we can steal a few drinks from a near bar eh..?” She grinned, waiting for a reply.

Saphira thought…she DID need the clothes…and even if she had training tomorrow, a little fun wouldn’t hurt surely? She smirked back and gave a curt nod. “Aight I’m in. I just don’t want to be too late ok? Sinestro’s making training harder for me. So I better get some fun before hell comes tomorrow.” Harley giggled in excitement “That’s the spirit of a villain Saphy! We’ll leave here at 8 aight? Make sure you’re wearing this outfit and uh…try not to cause a scene with those spirits ok?” Saphira rolled her eyes “ Yes Ma’am. Just let me shower and grab a bite to eat first…” Harley giggled before starting to make her way out. Saphira though, seemed pleased looked to a mirror, noticing she hadn’t any make-up on…she remembers she rocked black lipstick and eyeshadow…

“Hey, Harley! Uh…think you can lend me some makeup? Anything black will work.” Harley’s eyes lit up and she grinned, turning around excitedly “Hell yeah! This is gonna be the best night ever!!!” She grinned, giving a thumbs up before closing the door. Saphira smirked before walking to the bathroom and turning the shower on, immediately getting her clothes off and rushing into the warmth of the water, letting it wash off the sweat of her training…

Sinestro’s trained her for over a week now…and her ring clearly spoke to her now though a few garbled words would come out rarely. But Sinestro was still pushing her way too hard despite the supposed ‘tender moment’ they shared from the first day. “If Sinestro learned to just fucking chill…he’d be a decent guy, to say the least…” Saphira mumbled, getting out and wrapping a towel around her. His eyes certainly caught her attention from when they met. But slowly, she remembered not only feeling angry when seeing him…she felt nervous around him, in fact from the day they met, something stirred in Saphira's heart... Even when they trained, she felt that same feeling of nervousness whenever she looked to his eyes… It was a kind of nervous she didn’t know how to explain herself…maybe Harley or Ivy knew. Maybe his eyes were the source of his fear…or maybe everyone was scared of those eyes

After taking a long shower, night had already fallen over the Legion of Doom. Saphira was dressed in the black clothes Harley gave her, along with her eyelid dusted with black eye shadow and her lips being a dark grey. She felt somewhat confident in this outfit. She never realized how she had a tiny bit of muscle on her body, though the clothes and straight jacket of Arkham hid it well for anyone to notice. 

Villains alike all had their evening meal and were all making their way to bed, all sharing their tales of either failing or managing to steal something. But for Saphira, Harley and Ivy, the three hung about the main entrance, waiting for everyone to retire for the night and also waiting for Harley as she was the last one to get ready. “So…how will we know when to leave? And how the heck do we get back inside?” Saphira whispered to the green-skinned beauty. “My vines can unlock doors, so it’ll be an easy way to sneak right back inside no prob…” She grinned as Harley eventually joined the two. “Ready for the best night out ever you two!?” Saphira nodded “I need the fresh air anyway…” “Plus we need some new clothes. Just stick with us and we won’t get caught.” Ivy smiled before looking around, seeing the main lights were being shut off. “That’s our queue guys. Let’s move out.” Ivy noted as they walked outside the main entrance.

To Saphira’s surprise, she saw the Legion was surrounded by a huge swamp. And in the far distance, they could see huge towers lit up in the dark of the night. Though Saphira's never seen the outside of the Legion anyway, so this all came as a shock to where the Legion was located “Wait…we’re this far away from Gotham?” “Yup! But Ive’s and I know a shortcut. Follow us!” Harley piped up, leading them to a narrow path that went away from the Legion. The Path went through the outskirts of the swamp, but it certainly got them somewhere as, in a few mere minutes, they were in the alleyways of Gotham City. The rain poured down lightly, though it cooled the three off as they navigated themselves quietly to find the supposed place Harley spoke of. Harley led the way as Ivy and Saphira trailed behind, the blue-haired villain looking around in awe of the sights around her.

“So this is Gotham…huge place alright…Do the Justice league live here or…?” She questioned. “Nah. They live in Metropolis. An even bigger city not far from here…plus that’s where Lex’s company is.” Harley replied, looking around near alley corners before making a signal to say it was safe. “Company? He has a fucking Company?” Saphira was surprised. Luthor wasn’t just an evil leader, he had his own damn company! “Uh-huh. Lexcorp. Uh…I don’t really know what it’s all about, but that’s where Lex gets his suit and assets from…” Harley replied with a shrug before she grinned, pointing ahead to a near store. It was a fairly sized store, but completely pitch black from the inside.

“Finally we’re here. Just stand back Saphira. Ive’s and I got this!” Harley grinned as Ivy took the lead, using her vines and slipping them into the keyholes. Suddenly the door clicked and opened up, though Harley raised her hand. “Watch. The lazy idiots who run this place never change the passcode for the damn thing…” She sneaked inside and made it to the alarm pad, pressing the buttons and shutting it off. “Why not?” Saphira asked as she walked in, noticing there weren’t any sight of security camera’s around. “Not sure, but we noticed they just never did, maybe the guy who owns the place gave up trying to…” Harley replied and grinned “Aight go mad Saph…heck maybe get yourself an outfit to be ya new uniform! Ya can't be stuck in back forever!" She grinned, already racing to a near bundle of clothes to snatch

The bluenette thought to herself and looked in between the isles of clothes. There were loads of tank tops, jeans, dresses, and shoes on display. A girl's dream and Saphira didn't have to pay anything! But what would work as her uniform? Something that had to stick out to Saphira's tastes. She walked through the isles, looking all over for something that would suit her...and thus her eyes shined when seeing the perfect outfit.

She noticed a beautiful royal short blue dress stuck out in the darkness, all on its own, no another one in sight. It was low on the sides, but it looked beautiful, whether it would fit Saphira or not. She took it carefully and looked at it, placing it against herself to see it's size...it was a little short as it would certainly make her legs the center of attention, but she figured it's a start and placed it in a bag she nabbed a few isles back. 

She grabbed some navy tights, hoping they were thick enough to hide her pale legs and some black combat boots. She smirked. When looking at the small little bundle she collected, they were her colors and they certainly weren’t you’re everyday clothes a villain would wear…and yet that was exactly what she wanted. She continued sneaking a few black t-shirts, jeans, shoes, whatever she could, to the point her bag was close to overflowing from the number of clothes she had...it was too good to be true!

“I got all I want…” Saphira called out, walking over with the stuffed bag over her one shoulder. “Same here! Let’s go before anyone notices!” Harley stuffed some of her finds with Ivy, before they all ran out, making sure the door was locked with Ivy’s help. The three girls all grinned and laughed after the whirl of a find. Saphira felt happy around this…for once she had friends to laugh and smile with. She had companions she could share secrets with, friends she can call family, heck they were her family to begin with since they all live in the same building....but to Saphira, this was all so exciting. The other subjects Ivo had barely even knew her…and Sinestro was certainly not a friend despite being her mentor....maybe he'll warm up to her someday.

Thinking of Sinestro, she decided to ask Harley and Ivy her question that had been on her mind before the night out. “Hey, guys…uh…is it me, or are Sinestro’s eyes pretty…weird?” “Weird? How?” Harley asked, letting Saphira catch up to the two, as the three walked back to the alley's to hide before anyone else could see them. “Uh well…whenever he looks to me, I feel kinda…nervous. Like my heart races and I don’t really know what to say directly to him…his eyes freak me out.” She was expecting her two new friends to agree or somewhat understand it, but the two looked towards each other and smirked. “Hmmm~ Sounds like you got a crush on him~!” Harley giggled, nudging her shoulder. Saphira however didn’t agree. “What!? No fucking way! I’m just saying his eyes are…weird…” She mumbled out. Her and Sinestro? They barely can stand each other!

“Weird…? Sounds like you’re getting lost in his eyes…” Ivy snorted with a laugh. “Ugh. You wouldn’t say that when he trains me. He's always yelling, demanding, and downright selfish about himself.” Saphira grunted. “I dunno…last I heard from him was talking about you.” Harley winked. Saphira went quiet for a moment before turning to Harley “…What did he say? About how much I’m a failure of a student?” “Well…not really. He was just telling Scarecrow about you still learning how to conjure…stuff up with that ring or whatever.” She yawned. Saphira sighed “Sounds like him…but I wish he would just relax and take a fucking chill pill...he’s so worked up and always yelling demands at me.”

“He does with that everyone Saph. But…maybe you’re little crush might warm him up.” Ivy smirked. “I’m pretty sure I just said I don’t have a crush on him…” Saphira sighed “And if I did, I doubt he’d feel the same way…” The three girls came to a corner as they all laughed quietly, though what was around the corner made Saphira stop the other two and duck behind the wall. “Saph? What’s wrong?” Harley looked over. “HIDE!” Saphira grunted, grabbing the two girls and forcing them to hide with her. Harley and Ivy grunted, about to protest but when the blue-haired girl pointed ahead, the three fell silent in shock.

There in the moonlight, meters away, Lex Luthor stood, an umbrella over his head, despite there being a bit of rain in the air. Though the girls could see his bald head somewhat gleam in the moonlight. He was dressed in a typical black suit and seemed to be staring off into the night, almost waiting for someone to come. The three were awestruck. “L-Lex!? W-What the hell’s he doing here?! How’d he not spot us?!” Saphira muttered under her shaky breath. “I ain’t a clue…damn what’s he dressed up for? He on a date?” Harley questioned. “Maybe but…Lex and dating don’t go together…wait…who’s that?” she whispered, seeing someone else was joining Lex. They too had an umbrella, but when they came closer to Lex they could see it was a woman approaching him.

She had rich black curly hair that fell to her shoulders. Her face was young and beautiful and her eyes, bright blue and shining in the darkness while her lips were a matching red color. She was dressed in a large red overcoat and tall black high heels. “W-Who is she?” Saphira asked as she saw Harley and Ivy were both agape. “Diana…” Lex smiled as he turned to the woman. “Lex…I’m glad to see you here again…no one saw you?” The woman replied as they both interlinked their hands, smiling at each other, love shining through their eyes…it frightened Harley and Ivy but confused Saphira. “No. Thankfully no one noticed me leave this time…but enough about me…” He purred wrapping his arms around her, embracing her gently in his arms. But Saphira couldn’t see anything wrong. “No...fucking way…” Ivy mumbled out, staring in awe. “What? She seems nice. Who is she…?” The blue-haired girl questioned. “D-Diana’s…she’s Wonder Woman…o-one of the justice league!!” Ivy hissed back

Saphira’s eyes went wide. Now it made sense why Harley and Ivy were freaked out. “Wait…Lex is dating one of our enemies?! Are you sure this is THE Wonder woman you’re talking about?” This couldn’t be true. But yet, it was and the three girls didn't want to believe it either. Lex Luthor and Wonder Woman were dating! “T-This can’t be real…s-someone pinch me…” Harley sighed out quietly. The three were unable to turn their eyes away, knowing Lex or Diana could see them if they were any closer or made a single sound. It seemed like first Diana and Lex simply stared at each other, embracing, but soon the two captured each other in a kiss. And certainly not a simple, sweet kiss. A heated, romantic kiss. Diana moaned into the kiss as Lex pinned her to the near wall, holding her arms down with one hand. The three girls were in awe…they weren’t just dating, they were getting it on!

“H-Holy shit…are they going to…?” Harley asked the blush on her face visible in the darkness. “T-They better not…I swear if they-“ But before Ivy could finish, Lex was already kissing Diana’s neck and unbuttoning her coat…they were gonna make love in the street and in the rain as well! “They’re gonna fuck here…” Saphira gulped, feeling her face grow hot…the three wanted to turn away, but they didn’t, something held them back... Lex continued to strip Diana, eventually pushing her dress up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist. Diana was already unbuttoning his jacket and shirt and continued moaning as Lex busied himself with her neck and now her breasts as he slithered his hands underneath her dress.

All three girls stood there agape as the scene unfolded before them. Before they knew what was going on, Lex was thrusting his dick into Diana’s warm entrance as the cool rain soaked the sweat from their bodies off, both continuing to kiss and moan each other’s name. “Alexander…” Diana moaned out as he nibbled on her ear, continuing to thrust harder into her. “D-Diana…ungh…you’re tighter from the last time~” he purred, not slowing down anytime soon. The three girls weren’t sure whether to run, scream or continue watching…the fact that Lex was so open about making love to his own enemy in the open street…and three of his own teammates were watching nearby! The newest one too! And this wasn’t the first time for Lex and Diana either!

Saphira eventually shook herself out of the trance and nudged Ivy and Harley. “W-We need to go. Before they notice us…” “R-right…S-Saph your nose is bleeding by the way…” Harley replied, her face pink as she fiddled with her pigtails and shifted on her feet. Saphira rubbed her nose and looked, indeed seeing the ruby red, salty smelling liquid trailed from her nose…damn was she that excited already?

Ivy nodded at the other two, snapping them out and indicating with her hand to follow her through her face had a pink blush as well from seeing such a scene before them. She led them from the street and managed to get them through a hole in an alley fence, leading them outside Gotham and towards the same swamp, the Legion stood in the middle of. The girls quickly went inside, all flustered and clearly not sure whether they really witnessed what they saw.

“H-Holy shit…I…I don’t fucking believe it. Lex and Wonder woman…doing it…behind not just our backs, but the Justice Leagues too! And in the middle of the damn street!” Harley called out. Ivy was rubbing the sweat from her eyes, her cheeks also a light shade of pink “That…certainly made for an interesting night…” She sighed. “Yeah…I mean thanks for getting me to the clothes but…what do we do?” Saphira asked, checking to see if her nose had stopped bleeding. Harley looked to Ivy who sighed. “Let’s…just say we didn’t see anything and we never mention it to ANYONE.”

However, a voice surprised all three of the girls. “Mention…what?” That voice…that deep voice that Saphira hated. The three turned to see the Korugarian, Sinestro himself was there, still in his Yellow Lantern suit. His arms were folded and he looked tired, as his hair was messy with the lone white streak tucked behind his ear, while his eyes showed clearly he wasn’t in a good mood, but yet he looked amused to see all three girls, dressed in black and all nervous…and all looking flustered and bothered. His ring could sense the fear in their hearts, they had seen something they wish not to share with him. “What in Qwards name are you three doing, at this time of night?! And what exactly did you see that you wish not to mention…Answer me!” He hissed, glaring daggers at the three.

The girls exchanged nervous glances before Saphira sighed and stepped up with a glare, defending her friends. “Well for your information. Harley and Ivy offered for me to spend a night out with them. We didn’t want to mention it around because it will attract unwanted attention… us gal’s just want to have a night of fun, ya know? Though I imagine you’re too focused to ever have fun.” She smirked as Sinestro’s eyes went wide and he glared even further, looking to yell out every curse he could muster, though he couldn’t and Saphira knew he couldn't. He’d wake the entire Legion up and he certainly didn’t want to start any sort of arguments or fight...at this time too.

He simply sighed and rolled his eyes, retreating his angered attitude. “Hmph. Very well then. I’ll let you three return to your quarters…Don’t forget you have training tomorrow Saphira.” Saphira gave him a sharp glare, before leading the other two off down the corridor. “Jeez…now I see whatcha mean…” Harley whispered. “Still think I have a fucking crush on him?” Saphira retorted back when they were gone from Sinestro. “Yeah. Called tough love Saphy. He’s the kind of guy to get aggressive with love and feelings…a-anyway. G’nite. I…I need a while to take in what I just saw…” She waved her off, Ivy did too as the girls all made their way to their rooms. Saphira went to her room, thankfully seeing her nose has stopped its blood flow as she went in and locked her door, throwing her sweaty and wet black clothes for the shirt and shorts Harley lent her. She laid on her bed with a sigh, taking in everything she had witnessed, both good and bad things…

**_“Lex Luthor…fucking a hero, a damn hero…behind our backs! Fucking hell, I don’t know whether to be impressed or be angry at him…Damn he sure can make a gal moan for him…”_ **


	11. Chapter 11: The secret of a forbidden romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everyone!! Time to start the year with a new chapter to the story!

“You’re not focused Saphira!!! Again!” Sinestro, almost yelled when seeing Saphira nearly crash into the wall after trying to conjure a weapon at the same time. But it ended up failing, as she’s been unable to focus for the majority of the morning. Saphira was unsettled and clearly nervous…and Sinestro was starting to wonder what exactly happened last night. And why it was making her lose focus. Saphira grunted, trying to conjure up a sword and remain perfectly straight while flying. But what she saw…Lex and Diana…him thrusting, her moaning is a rhythmic manner…

“SAPHIRA!!!” Sinestro yelled as she slammed face-first into a wall. She hissed in pain, fearing her nose was going to start bleeding again. She cringed, covering it as she collapsed to the ground. “F-Fuck…” She grunted, though she was relieved, thankfully it wasn’t bleeding like last night. However as she got up, hoping to try again, she felt Sinestro’s hand firmly grasp her shoulder. “That’s the fifth time you failed to focus…” He sighed. “S-Sorry I’m…not really myself today Sinestro. I’m just…tired that’s all.” She gulped. Sinestro rose a brow “I wouldn’t say it was being tired…you’re distracted. Distracted from whatever you saw last night!!!” He suddenly pinned her to the near wall, his eyes staring into hers, glowing a bright gold as the fear coursed through his golden orbs, meeting her soft gentle blue eyes that widened at his actions.

She gasped, trying to break free, but his grip was like iron. She was panicking…if she dared tell, Sinestro might go attack Lex and then Lex will know they saw him and Wonder Woman! And Dear God Lex will never forgive Saphira, or anyone for that matter if anyone else found out!!! Sinestro stared at her as Saphira tried to look away. “What happened? Why was your nose bleeding? Did you get hurt? Did someone attack you?!” Sinestro didn’t even realize what was going on. He didn’t know why he was so worried for her, and yet he was fearing she had been brutally attacked and that the bleeding nose was the only injury he saw on her. “W-Wha? N-No we didn’t get attacked! H-Harley, Ivy and I went to steal some clothes, and H-Harley accidentally slammed the door in my face...” She tried to explain, but the Korugarian wasn’t buying it. “…You’re lying. I can see the fear on you…tell me what happened right now!” he tightened his grip, waiting for a decent answer as his eyes narrowed, his face leaning in closer to hers. Saphira felt her face heat up, feeling his warm breath on her lips, the held the urge to lean right back in…

“Sinestro…?” Selina suddenly called out, making the two turn their gaze to her as she walked forward. She seemed shocked to see Sinestro tightly pinning Saphira down, while his face was nearing hers ever so slowly. Sinestro narrowed his eyes as he let her go, Saphira slowly breathing out a gasp of relief as she rubbed her probably bruised wrists, cringing how hard his grip was. “I can tell you what happened…” she stated calmly as the Korugarian narrowed his eyes “Were you there with them?”

Selina surprised Saphira and nodded “I met up them as I was doing my own little patrol around Gotham. Harley told me herself that she accidentally slammed a door and hit Saphira’s nose when they were leaving. I have her here to prove it.” She stood to the side as Harley Quinn herself poked her head in, waving nervously “Y-Yeah! S-Silly me…s-sorry again Saph. I was worried I broke your nose or somethin…” She admitted, though she could see Harley was panicking just as much as Saphira was. She simply nodded back “I-It’s fine Harley. It was just bleeding, nothing serious.” Sinestro, though he seemed quizzical still, simply nodded “I see…why are you lacking your focus then? And you seemed so tired…were you running from someone?” he questioned further. “Uh…well…w-we think so?” Saphira gulped. “Yeah! W-We think police found us, b-but we managed to escape! Saphira found us a detour and we lost em, right?” Harley agreed. Saphira nodded quickly as Selina sighed “There, are you happy now? And by the way. Lex wants to see you Sinestro. And Saph? I need to see you for a moment too.”

Sinestro satisfied somewhat with the answer, simply nodded. “Very well…Saphira? We meet back here later. Though try to not lose your focus from now on…” He stated, before making his way out. Harley watching him nervously, as he gave her a sharp glare with those golden eyes of his

When he was gone and no longer able to hear them, Saphira breathed a huge sigh of relief. “H-Holy shit, that fucking scared me…” “You and me both…S-Selina kinda found out after she noticed me nervous the whole day too…eheheh, kind of hard to ignore I mean what we saw, but thankfully she knew waaaay before us too!” Harley replied. Selina nodded “Right….follow me. I’ll tell you privately....it's best you two know the FULL story.” She led them off to her room that was pretty close to the training room, which was a dark jet black with shades and hues of purples.

“Hey, nice room kitty!” Harley grinned as she flopped over onto the bed, Saphira sitting next to her. Selina locked the door and sighed. “Thanks…but I guess I should tell you, since I found out about this long ago…” She looked towards the two as they listened in. “Months ago, I was wandering the streets of Gotham by myself. I was just minding my own business, looking for a good steal…until I saw Lex Luthor and Diana, aka Wonder Woman, both kissing in a near alley…”

**_Flashback_ **

Selina stared in shock as she gazed upon the two lovers passionately kissing and moaning to each other. Lex Luthor, her boss, and leader of the Legion was the one who seemed the most eager for their little make-out session. Diana was just as eager, but yet, she seemed to let Lex do most of the kissing, as he seemed very experienced. Selina couldn’t even comprehend this. Her eyes shined in confusion…why Diana? She’s probably the most opposite to Lex in every way. She’s kind and humble, he’s evil and selfish…or so she thought. She quickly brought out her camera and snapped a good picture of the two, thankfully the camera didn't have a flash or anything to make a huge sound before she chose not to linger and watch any longer…she wanted to confront Lex about this tomorrow….seeing if it was true.

Though the next day came and Selina went right up to his office, thankfully most of the villains were out on missions. She didn’t bother knocking and shoved the door open, surprising Lex, who was already writing something down. “Selina?!” He questioned, surprised to see her yank the door open and slam it down. Normally Selina's been polite about these things, but Lex knew something had to be wrong. Selina glared at Lex “You’ve been keeping secrets from us, Lex. One big secret in particular.” She reached behind her pocket and slammed down the picture to Lex. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw himself in the picture, kissing Wonder Woman, the enemy to the Legion.

However, he didn’t look up and yell an accusation at her like she expected to, nor ignore her….he simply looked down, filled with guilt, knowing he was cornered like a small child getting into trouble. This shocked Selina as she sat down and looked at him. “Lex…I can’t believe you and Diana of all people…" “S-Selina y-you must understand I…S-she…She’s been through so much…” His lips quivered and his eyes became hazed with...tears? She rose a brow “She has…? How do you know?” Lex sighed deeply as he sunk into his chair. “I was at a function years ago, a place where I looked for certain businesses I either offer partnerships with or choose to sponsor.” He looked back to the picture before looking back to Selina. “I figured I’d leave early since I had no takers or offers, but I ended up bumping into Diana Prince…I didn’t realize she was THE Wonder Woman, till I got a good look of her face…” He sighed out.

“And? Did she recognize you?” She questioned. “Of course. However, because she didn’t want to reveal her identity, she acted as if it was a small mishap. I, however, played along with her to see how things would go. I figured nothing special would happen…but something did Selina…I fell in love with her.” He looked up to her, his eyes stone cold. “Lex she’s the enemy.” Selina retorted. “Say’s the one who’s chasing after Batman…” he smirked, making Selina’s face flush and making her go silent for a moment before she spoke up.

“What made you fall for her?” “…Everything. Her Ex-boyfriend Steve Trevor had cheated on her with another woman, in fact, a co-worker of hers.” Selina looked surprised. “Really? I thought he was a genuine guy…seems as if-“ “He wasn’t as good as he seemed…exactly what I said to Diana…she was so hurt. She felt betrayed. She felt like she lost her worth to fight Selina, she told me she attempted to take her own life after finding out…As much as I’m a villain…I saw myself in her. Cheated by the world…lose everything you ever fought for…” He looked outside for a moment before continuing “I chose to comfort her…told her she deserved better…and you know what she did Selina?” Selina rose a brow as she shook her head.

“She smiled at me Selina…she smiled at ME. She looked past me being the greatest villain of Gotham…maybe the world….I told her my story, and she understood me…we both knew we had been cheated by not just the world, Selina but by people we trusted. She understood me. Thus, for the past years, we’ve tried to keep our relationship private…but please Selina…” His eyes suddenly changed into worry. Selina never thought in her life she’d see Lex Luthor, tear up, beg and plea that she tells no one of their affairs, knowing that the Legion would attack him and Diana could get kicked out of the League and lose everything and thus, Lex would be to blame for it.

Selina simply nodded after he finally rasped out his pleas. “Lex…I was going to tell the others…but after hearing that. I promise not to tell a soul…if you’ll stop teasing me about Batman and keep our affair quiet…” Lex rolled his eyes but nodded. “Fine….thank you, Selina.” He nodded, surprisingly smiling warmly at her. Selina smiled back, getting up and walking off…the smile not leaving her face, knowing she wasn’t the only one who loved an enemy…

**_Present_ **

“He…cried? NO fucking way…” Saphira replied. Selina nodded “I was just as surprised as you three. Lex seems to care about Diana a lot. And I don’t blame him…Diana’s been through a lot herself.” "I…I feel her pain ya know? Feelin…betrayed like that bites harder than any wound could…” Harley replied, looking down with sympathy in her eyes.

“Right…Lex pitied her a lot. Turns out, he admired her from a distance for a while now. Lex then started going on dates with her privately…and of course, now it’s leading to a full-blown relationship by the sounds of what you all saw. Damn lucky that Diana is...” Selina sighed. “No shit. Lex is…an animal…” Harley mumbled, though burst out giggling afterward. “Anyway…when I saw his eyes, I promised not to say a word…”

“Wha…? His eyes? W-What do ya mean?” Harley questioned as Saphira rose a brow. “His eyes…they shone with love. Love for another person. As scary as it seems, Lex is genuinely in love with Wonder Woman…I couldn’t betray Lex like that…my eyes shine for someone I love who's an enemy to us…and Lex knows I have feelings for Batman. He kept it quiet for me and would allow me to continue being a villain, and I decided to repay him by not telling anyone else. And I ask you two especially…please…keep it a secret ok?” Saphira was astounded, but slowly nodded “…I owe Lex a lot for saving me from death…consider my lips sealed.” “Same. Lexy may be a jerk…but he puts up with all of our shit. I’ll keep my yap shut.” Harley grinned. Selina sighed happily, clearly fearing the two would say no “Thanks…Only you three and I know…it’s best no one else knows, as Lex will assume I’ve told someone else…”

“So…we’re done? What did Lex need Sinestro for by the way?” Saphira asked. “I imagine your training, or he needs a mission done. Problem is the league’s been onto us for weeks now…though I think you should get back. Sinestro will probably be waiting for you Saph…he didn’t hurt you did he? You two looked very…intimate…” Selina looked over, smirking. “Yeah he…had you pinned to the wall…w-were we interrupting like a kiss or something?” Harley asked, making Saphira’s face suddenly flushed a bright red. “W-What the fuck?! N-No, he…was just concerned why I wasn’t focused and why my nose was bleeding…but he pinned me down before I could…getaway…” She shivered, remembering his bright golden eyes piercing her own…it made her feel weird, she felt her heart skip a beat when remembering those eyes, but yet she felt...warm? What was this feeling?. She could feel the two were smirking as she simply got up “I-I’ll catch you guys later…” She left in a hurry, managing to calm herself from her hot flush. Selina and Harley however watched in amusement. “Awww, so cute~ Harley mused

**_“Hmmm, I think there’s a chance of the two growing closer yeah…hey. Ivy was looking for you by the way. She seemed...nervous. I think you may need to check on her Harles.”_ **


	12. Chapter 12: Quinzel and Isley (18+ content ahead!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Lemon Chap here, Don't read if you don't want to see! 18+ content ahead!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lemon Chapter. Will be mentions of rape and sexual content ahead! Final Warning here!

Ivy paced around her room, her mind filled with only thoughts of her dear, beloved friend, Harleen Quinzel…it made her angry. Just why couldn’t she bring to tell her feelings for her? Why did Harley not accept her love!? Would she not even accept her as a friend if she told her? Would she not even swing that way? Ever since she became Harley Quinn and sided with that idiot Joker…and even when she was abandoned by him, Ivy was always there for her. To comfort, care and cheer her up. She did everything for her and yet, Harley couldn’t even see how much she meant to her!

No, she wasn’t going to hide it any further. Even if it tampered with their friendship or made Harley hate her for the rest of her life, she still needed to get the feelings off her shoulders. She waited patiently…her mind still filled with thoughts of Harley…her spending their days together…possibly having a future…and having sex? Ivy longed to hear Harley’s moans and squeals…give her the love Joker never ever gave her... If only she could just-

“Red? Hey, I’m here…you look…upset? What'sa matter?” Harley’s words rung the redhead out of her thoughts as the clown girl walked in, first happy, but now concerned when seeing how distraught her best friend looked. “I-I’m fine Harley…j-just sit-down…I need to tell you something important. It’s been on my mind for a while…” She simply responded, trying to pry her eyes from the outfit Harley wore, as it exposed her hips very nicely and her breasts were exposed as Harley wasn't wearing that huge jacket over her, but that simple thin white tank top. Harleen obliged and sat on Ivy’s bed, across from the side Ivy sat. “Oh? Is…it about what we saw? S-Selina asked we not tell anyone ya know-“ “It’s not about that Harley. Selina already told me…it’s about something else…well. I never really told you this about myself…” Ivy took a deep breath before slowly coming out. “I’m…actually gay you know.”

Harley’s jaw dropped “W-Wait…I thought you liked guys Red! Y-You often flirted with Batbrain or…Superman! Heck, you've flirted with every guy here in the Legion! But…you’re gay? I never-“ “Guessed? I only flirted with men to hide it as…I was nervous of any other villain or hero finding out. I used to be Bisexual but…I guess I just prefer women now ya know?” She sighed, though she felt the warm hand of the one she loved to touch her shoulder. “Hey…I’m proud of ya Red. I think the others will be perfectly ok with it…You know Shark King’s gay right?” Harley smiled. Ivy’s eyes went wide “Wait…you mean he IS gay?” “Totally! He was pretty…well nervous at first. But look at him now! Everyone’s friend’s with him!” Harley grinned. Ivy was astounded but smiled.

“Thanks, Harley…but that isn’t the only thing been on my mind. It’s something…since the start of our friendship.” She sighed, looking down again. Harley scooted closer and listened in. “…Remember when we first met?” Ivy asked. Harley nodded “Joker threw me out after I gave him the wrong gun. And well…I remember bumping into you.” “Not bumping. Crashing more like it.” Ivy chuckled “I still have the scar from it. But…that day.” She looked away as Harley listened further. “That day…I saw how much Joker hurt you…how much he didn’t care for you. And…it hurt me to know you were suffering from such pain. I wanted to…take you away from him.”

“I-Ivy…” Harley was surprised…where was this going? And why did she feel…nervous? “I couldn’t stand how much he abused you…but I didn’t want to say anything to upset you. But when I found you on the street…the time Joker left you…I wanted revenge on him. And I wanted to give you a better life worth living…because….I-I….I love you, Harley.” She looked right into Harley’s pale blue eyes, which widened at the confession. “I loved you from the start…you were so different. Crazy…outgoing… everything I always wanted to be. But…Joker. I worried he was taking you away from me…that’s why I persevered by your side…” She sighed, relaxing…finally getting those pent up feelings. “But…I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same. I understand if you just want to be friends Harle-“ She was about to get up, walk away and never bring the topic up again, but she felt Harley’s hand grab her.

“I-Ivy…I had no idea. Now…Now that I think about it…your dedication to me…” Ivy turned as Harley held her hand tightly. “Joker…he did bad things to me. Things that…left me emotionally scarred Ivy…I still can remember every detail of what happened...sometimes I still hear his voice in my dreams…When I left…I was scared. Scared of falling in love again…thinking my next lover will just use me like he did…” Ivy’s eyes widened, she pulled her into a hug to calm her. “Sssh…” She instructed. Harley suddenly started crying “I…I hate him…I want him to die Ivy…I want him out of my head and out of my life…” She sobbed. Ivy rubbed her back gently. “He is out of your life Harley…I’m here now…and I only want to see you happy. I wanted to take you away from him for years, I wanted to heal your pain…but I didn’t want to upset you since I knew you loved him back then.”

“I did…and I wish I realized what mess I ended up getting into…but Ivy?” She looked up at her. “Ivy…I think I love you too…now that I realize all you did for me…you are the one I needed. Not Joker, or anyone else. I needed you to redeem me Ivy…I love you too Ivy. I want you to heal me.” Her eyes looked into Ivy’s. Slowly Ivy captured her in a kiss, overcome by the confession in return…she finally had Harley! She finally had the girl of her dreams! Harley gently returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and full of pure love…but Harley suddenly felt Ivy’s hands trail past her back and go lower…

“I-Ivy?” She managed to gasp out, breathless from the kiss as Ivy looked down at her. “S-Sorry I’m...kinda horny right now. I-I’ve waited years for this and-“ However, Harley brought her into another kiss and pulled her on top of her. Ivy was surprised…did Harley want her as well? Ivy pulled away from the kiss and panted “Y-You want this?” She questioned. Harley, now with a sheepish look nodded “Y-Yeah…I want to put the old me behind Ivy…and…I…I want you Ivy…I’ve never been with a woman before and…w-well It’s been forever since I had a good time so…” She fiddled with her fingers. Ivy couldn’t help but smirk, now looking down at her small form. “Well…I guess I’ll start my little healing process then~” she cooed, creating a small cluster of vines to hold her down as she attacked her neck. Harley gasped softly as Ivy kissed and licked her neck slowly.

Harley moaned out as Ivy ran her tongue along with her sweet spot, allowing her to nibble on it, before she moved down to her collarbone as she slowly lifted her hand through Harley’s thin tank top, feeling her bareback on it. “No bra eh?” Ivy noticed. Harley blushed a bright pink “I-I..forgot to put one on?” ivy laughed “Oh really~? …Guess I'll be happy to continue teasing you Harley-“ She yanked the top off and immediately started massaging her pale, but rather plump breasts. She twisted her pale nipples as she continued licking and nibbling her collarbone. “I-Ivy…” Harley moaned out, trying to free her hands from the thin vines that held them down.

Ivy only continued, feeling her pussy grow wet and warm at Harley’s sweet little moans. She moved her mouth to one of her breasts, kissing it before sucking on her nipple, continuing to twist the other while the other hand moved to between her legs, stroking her now wet cavern that hid behind her panties and shorts. Harley moaned a little louder, but she knew to keep quiet as the Legion might hear them, though the doors were soundproof, they didn’t want to run the risk. Thankfully the door was locked though. Ivy hummed into her nipple as she licked it tenderly before moving to the other, stroking her clit through her shorts. Harley moaned further, surprised at how bold Ivy was. Ivy however moved away, only to start taking her clothes off.

She unzipped her green bodysuit, though Harley was surprised to see she wasn’t wearing any underwear, not even any panties. Ivy smirked, noticing Harley stare at her curvy beautiful green body. She came upon Harley again and kissed her deeply, starting to pull her shorts and panties off in a single swipe. She rubbed her clit again as she made out with Harley, now the kiss becoming a French kiss, their tongues entwining each other. Harley moaned into the kiss, gasping out Ivy’s name and even squealing at the pleasure. “Joker didn’t give you this kinda pleasure I’m guessing?” Ivy purred as she rubbed her fingers along her wet pussy. “N-No…n-nowhere near. I-It was always I had to suck his dick and then he fucked me…n-never gave me any atten- O-Oh fuck~!” Harley moaned out as Ivy stuck a single finger into her throbbing pussy, now pumping it slowly while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

“Hmm. His loss. You’ve got such sexy little moans…and such a sexy body. I’ll make sure to give you the attention you deserve…”Ivy continued to thrust her finger a little, before pulling it out, licking off the sweet remnants of her juices. Harley growled, trying to rub her longing cavern for some pleasure, but Ivy started kissing down her body. “I’m not done with you yet…this is what I’ve longed to do with you~” She purred, moving down and eventually starting to lick her pussy. Harley moaned out as Ivy entered her warm entrance with her tongue, thrusting it gently, but rubbing her clit still with her thumb. She quickened her pace however and hummed deeply, giving vibrations that increased the pleasure for Harley. “I-Ivy~ I-I’m gonna cum-“ she moaned out. “Go on then~” She purred, going even faster and harder, licking as deeply as she could go. Harley continued to moan out before suddenly, her body jerked and Ivy could taste the sweet substance again, only much more.

“S-Shit Ivy…t-that was fucking amazing….” Harley panted out as she felt the vines slowly untangle themselves from her arms. Ivy licked up the last of her juices before pulling away with a smirk. “We’re not done yet Harley…I’m gonna show you how women really do it.” She purred, lifting her legs to show her own wet cavern, though she interlocked her legs, letting their wet entrances rub together. Harley was already eager as she ground against Ivy with a cheeky grin. “D-Don’t make me wait Ivy…I-I want this. I want you to fuck me dammit~!” She moaned out. Ivy obliged, kissing her passionately as she started grinding, as both girls moaned deeply into each other’s mouths.

The grinding continued…moaning, kissing, touching…suddenly Ivy felt close. “H-Harles-“ “Y-Yeah me too Red…” Harley moaned out. The two girls locked their foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes as they both suddenly reached their climax as they cried out in sheer bliss, both forgetting they could be heard, but fuck it, they needed this right now. They both settled down in each other's arms, twitching from the best pleasure they've ever endured, but happy as they collapsed into each other’s arms. Harley panted and grinned “I-Ivy…that was fucking great…I needed that.” Ivy chuckled and wrapped her arms around her, pecking her forehead and brushing some of her messy blonde hair behind her ear. “Me too…I’m glad you feel the same…” Harley smiled and snuggled into her arms.

**_“I love you too…I might start calling you Puddin from now on….nah I’ll just call you Ivy…love you…”_ **


	13. Chapter 13: Sinestro’s choice

Sinestro watched as Saphira easily conjured up an ax, swinging it swiftly and clashing it against his own. A month has passed since Saphira joining, and now, after its worth of training, she was becoming a true yellow lantern. Not even Thaal himself could understand how in such a short amount of time, Saphira was already shining brighter than any of his fellow corps he’s trained for years, decades even. That feeling was growing stronger in Sinestro’s heart…he felt it whenever he saw Saphira do the simplest of things. When she smiled, smirked, or even pushed a single lock of that blue hair of hers. He would feel his heart swell, his hands grow sweaty and his stomach churns in circles. This feeling bothered him to no end, and yet he didn’t want the feeling to go away either.

Saphira landed with a smile as Sinestro, awakened by his thoughts yet again, looked to her as she waited for a response. “Very good Saphira. We are done for the day. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He was about to turn away, but her voice stopped him. “Ah…about that Sinestro. I know you’re my…mentor and whatnot. But what exactly do you do besides training me? You’re a villain right? I’ve only ever seen you from all this.” She was indeed curious, she rarely saw him at all...what did a guy like him even do when she wasn't around? Surely he did other things right…? Sinestro sighed, turning back to her, his eyes having a soft glow to them. “…I simply go to train by myself Saphira. And I often get given tasks by Luthor with other villains to simply steal what you humans believe to be…artifacts or money….though I have to attend back to Qward often to check with the other members of my corps.” He was confused why she took an interest in him…he knew his daily routine was rather mundane, but why would she care anyway?

Saphira nodded “Alright…can I go on a mission? Or at least see other members of the corps?” “Not until you can get those spirits contained. Or until you’re a master of the yellow lantern ring, Lex made it clear you have to control your own powers first.” He said sternly “And even if you do get to go on a mission, someone will have to go with you…either me or Star Sapphire. But you have yet to prove yourself to be capable to handle yourself on your own without letting your fear powers get the best of you.” He didn’t want to tell her the real reason he doesn’t want her going to Qward at all for the sake she could be slaughtered. The other members would kill her and call him a traitor…they would never accept a human, not now and probably never, but Sinestro wanted Saphira to continue. He wouldn’t have admitted it before, but now…

Saphira sighed, shaking him out of his thoughts yet again “I get it I get it…” She yawned and stretched “Fine, I’ll wait. But if I get paired up with you, please don’t argue with me like before when I rescued your ass.” Sinestro only grumbled, “…We’ll see.” He simply scoffed before walking out of the training room. Normally, he would return to his quarters to rest and let his ring recharge quickly and then be assigned a task by Lex that evening. But just as he placed his ring off and letting his normal black and blue suit show itself, he remembered Lex told him to “Take a break” or simply enough, that he wasn’t going on a mission and he had the day to himself. He sighed irritably. “I hate being around…those fools.” He grumbled, referring to Harley and many of the other “fools” he called. “They only bombard about and don’t focus on anything that's at stake…I’d rather not get involved in their petty shenanigans.” He grumbled, but he didn’t want to stay in his room all day. He only ever had time to really read books or go back to his planet of Qward.

Though he found himself to be craving the substance Lex introduced him to…Coffee. He was amazed to see such a drink could give someone energy for the day. And yet the flavor was addicting. Even he himself couldn’t resist it. There was nothing like it in the world and not on his planet of Korugar or Qward. Even he noticed he was more energized after drinking it and his mood wasn’t as dull. He was craving it desperately as he was tired, and yet it wasn’t even the middle of the day yet. However, he didn’t want to run into Harley or any villain in fact. Saphira was out of the question. Yes, he could deal with her, but she hasn’t ever seen him in his original attire. And he knew that Saphira would make some arrogant comment about it. He didn’t want that at all. He just wanted a drink and to relax without anyone bothering him, was that so much to ask for?

He quietly peered out of his room, looking around and listening. He could hear the laughs of Harley and Ivy from the opposite side of the Legion. Thankfully not anywhere near the kitchen. He quietly stepped out and walked towards the clean and large tiled room. To his relief, no one was around and he wasted no time as he already got the near kettle boiling and placing the sweet and strong powder into a near mug. He didn’t even put sugar or milk in it. He preferred the strong taste it showed. ‘Black coffee’ what Lex called it. As Sinestro had finally gotten his coffee and was quietly going back to his room, he heard the sneer of the Riddler behind him.

“Well well, if it isn’t the pointy red elf…” he joked, dressed in his typical bright green suit, his blue eyes narrowing with a smirk on his face, resting on his matching green cane. Sinestro felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he simply grunted back. “What do you want you riddling buffoon?” Edward only grinned and tapped his cane on the floor. “A little student of yours told me something…” The Korugarian swallowed his pride…what did Saphira say now? And why did he get the feeling he was going to make her suffer from it? “…What did she say? That I’m a foolish mentor and a waste of her time?” he questioned, stirring the coffee, waiting for an answer. “Not even close. She said you’ve been…dreamy lately. Often in your thoughts…daydreaming if you may. And I didn’t want to believe such a thing until I saw myself…and I can see you’re nervous just from now.” He smirked, noticing Thaal had tightened the grip on his spoon.

He scoffed “I have no idea what you speak of. I don’t daydream Riddler and if I did, it is nothing important.” “It’s Saphira isn’t it?” He simply replied, making Sinestro glare daggers at him, he dropped the spoon to the floor and turned to the green man. “What?! Don’t be ridiculous! She’s my student. She’s nothing but a mere mortal and you know what I think about them, including yourself!” “Look at you. You’re blushing.” Edward smirked again, even grinning a wide smile. Sinestro felt his face…yes he was burning upon his cheeks. They were a darker shade of red and even his ears felt hot to the touch. His heartbeat wildly as the man in green chuckled. “Riddle me this indeed….Sinestro’s fallen for his dear student, a human no doubt. How tender and sweet, considering you’re supposed to be a master of fear.” Sinestro turned to Riddler with a glare “I am NOT in love with her. I show no interest in her. She’s only my-“ However Riddler only shook his head. “Sinestro…you can be honest with me. I can see it when a man’s fallen for a beautiful woman. Their heartbeats loudly, their hand's sweat…they can’t turn away from the one they love…they find every detail about a woman beautiful and enticing…”

Sinestro was amazed…this was what exactly he was feeling when near Saphira. But was it love? He didn’t want to think it was, love was so distant and meaningless to him...right? “You’re falling for her Sinestro. Haven’t you felt like this before? Didn’t you say you had a fiancé…Arin?” Sinestro snapped upon hearing the name he didn't want anyone else to say. His heart skipped a beat as he slammed Riddler into the near wall with a single swipe of his arm. **“Don’t. Speak. That. NAME!!!!”** He threatened as he tightened his grip on his neck, knowing he could snap his neck with a single grip. The Riddler was shocked but simply smirked despite that he was struggling to breathe “You haven’t answered my question…did you feel these feelings for Saphira as much as you feel them for Arin…?” He managed to get out before coughing slightly, Sinestro dug his nails into Riddlers skin, though he took the small time to think…

Yes…he remembered meeting Arin for the first time after getting to know Abin, her brother…her sweet smile. Her bright green eyes, her jet black hair, her dark red lips against her magenta, beautiful fair face…he felt all those feelings when seeing Arin. When being beside her, holding her in his arms, kissing her lips…he had felt love before. But ever since then…

Sinestro flung out of his thoughts and glared darkly, releasing Edward who was already rubbing his neck, now that he had wounds that bled where Sinestro's nails were “…The feelings are similar indeed Riddler…are you suggesting Saphira and I should fall in love? And then I let her die as Arin did!?” Edward chuckled. “Well excluding the second part. I’m just saying you and she have a chance. Consider it a warning.” Sinestro rose a brow. “And why is that?” The Riddler simply hummed “Someone else may take her away from you and that will be your only other chance gone... Someone else may have been admiring her and wants her for themselves…” He was smiling and humming…was it him? Was Riddler besmitten with Saphira? Thaal felt his rage boil again at the thought of it…he didn’t like the idea of those two together, yet he didn’t know why he felt like this…was this jealousy? He's held the feeling before, but never jealous of love. Not even with Arin, no one even dared try to go to Arin when he and she were to be married. 

“…Are you enamored with her too?” He questioned simply. “Maybe. Maybe not. If you go after Saphira now, you could have the chance to love once more and be happy. If you don’t…someone else will win her heart and consider the fact you may never see her again.” he simply chuckled and turned away. Sinestro grunted irritably before sighing and rubbing his temples. “Fine…I’ll attempt to get to her. Though I doubt you will win her heart yourself.” He stated “Hmmm. An interesting statement. I’ll leave it to you then. Good luck on your “Date” then.” He laughed before walking off, humming happily. Sinestro watched him go and sighed, taking his coffee and returning to his quarters quickly.

“Thaal…what have you gotten yourself into…” He groaned, sitting on his bed and rubbing his temples. He sipped on the drink after a few minutes of pondering…just what was he to do? Korugians didn’t do…” Dates” if one was simply infatuated with the other, you tell them straight away and be married by that year…at least that’s how it went with him and Arin. He placed his drink down and opened the near drawer of his desk, pulling out a picture. It was of him, Arin, and Abin. Long before he proposed to her and was the day he actually planned to profess his love for her. He traced his thumb over her face, looking down at the smiling magenta-skinned woman, who seemed so happy…not realizing she would meet her doom in the next months…

He gasped in surprise, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He hasn’t cried in months…years even! The feeling of mourning and grieving slowly tried to consume his mind…his dear Arin was taken away from him. She couldn’t bear the fact her brother died all alone, and she thus chose to take her own life. He remembered sobbing over her body, splattered in blood from stabbing herself in the heart with a dagger, clutching it close as he tried everything to bring back her heartbeat. Her last words rang in his ears…

**_“I know someone will love you Thaal...t-there is always….hope…for you…”_ **

He remembered her eyes shutting slowly after her final words…her body going limp…It was too late… He quickly wiped the tears away, looking once more at the picture. “Arin…why did you…? I was willing to help you heal after Abin…I promised to help you, to love and support you…” He clutched the picture close. “…I don’t know whether to move on Arin. You were my world…everything. But…Saphira. For some reason my heart feels the same love as it did for you…” he shook his head. “…Arin. I know you were my first love…but if I feel the same love for Saphira then I must listen to your words…you say someone will love me like you. That someone must be Saphira...” He sighed deeply

  
**_“Then if Saphira is the one for me…I shall try Arin. I know I promised to love no other than you…but you wanted me to find someone else in your dying words…I will try for you, my sweet Arin…”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is my very first story on here and my first mature story. So please give me a break as I've only just recently gone back into writing. Thanks. Feel free to comment below as to what you think. I am open to criticism!


End file.
